Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Musashi and Musasha are twin brother and sister. They soon meet a sushi striker named Franklin and learned to love sushi. Then the Empire appeared and taken Franklin into custody. Teaming up with Ara-o; Franklin's sushi sprite partner and Jinrai, a very excellent sushi sprite. The twins will go on a journey to save Franklin and defeat the Empire. Will the twins save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido

By MatchMaker Amethyst

August 31 is my mother; Diamond Ruby's birthday. She has a massive love for sushi. And I love that game very much. I thought it was time is to make my version of the story for her. With a few twists, the story will become a masterpiece. It's time to meet the main characters of our new story. And here they are.

Musashi and Musasha: The Heroic Twins

Musashi-He's the older twin, despite his immaturity. He's also the brawn twin, the crazy one, the light-head one, the 'evil' twin and adventurous twin. He has the same look and personality. Both he and his sister; Musasha have a lot in common. Like they both love sushi, wants to share it with the world, very emotional, caring to the heart, and sad about the loss of their parents. He'll stand up for his sister with his strength or voice. He loves his sister so much that he'll protect her at all costs. She's the only family he got, so they rarely separated or argue. He's archrivalry with Kojiro and hates him when he flirts with his sister. He seems to have a love interest in Celia. He's best friends with Archie. He's the leader of the Heroic Twins' group.

Musasha-She's the younger twin, despite her maturity. She's also the brain twin, the calm one, the hardheaded, the "good" twin and the well-prepared one. Her appearance looks like the female version of Musashi. And she has the same personality as him. Both she and her brothers; Musashi has a lot in common. Like they both love sushi, wants to share it with the world, very emotional, caring to the heart, and sad about the loss of their parents. She'll stand up for her brother with her strength and voice. She loves her brother so much that she'll protect him at all costs. He's the only family that she got, so they rarely separated or argue. She's disgusted when Kojiro flirts with her, and she's annoyed that he's crushing on her. She quickly rejects him and his feelings of violence. She's BFFs with Celia and knows she is crushing on her brother. She admits Archie is sweet, smart and funny. She's the co-leader of the Heroic Twins' group.

Jinrai: He has the same look and personality. He preferred to be Musashi's partner since he's afraid of Musasha's happiness into things that are cute and her hugs are very painful. Jinrai is very caring towards the Heroic Twins.

Ara-o: He has the same look and personality. After the Empire has taken his partner; he works together with Musashi and Musasha to save him. He preferred to be Musasha's partner because he's annoyed by Musashi's crazy shenanigans and they drive him mad. While during the journey to save his partner, Ara-o grew a close and robust partnership with Musasha.

Celia: She has the same look and personality. She was once a sushi striker assassin who worked for the Empire and sent to eliminate the Heroic Twins. Until she changes to the right side; thanks to the Heroic Twins' kindness and developed a huge crush on Musashi. She constantly flirts with him to show her affections towards him. She's the backbone of the Heroic Twins' group.

Archie: He has the same look and personality. He has a small secret crush on Musasha. He's best friends with Musashi. He's the brains of the Heroic Twins' group.

Kojiro: He has the same look and personality. He joins the Empire in order not just have all of the sushi to himself, but to win Musasha's heart. He has a massive crush on Musasha and never gives up on try to win her. He's arch-rivals with Musashi. Even when Musasha rejects him, he never gives up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Musashi and Musasha; the Heroic Twins

In a world without fish… of all its natural resources, one had value above any other… the dish known as sushi. Endless strife broke among those craving its sublime taste. This strife exploded into open war between the Empire, who sought to hoard all the world's sushi… and the Republic, who hoped to share sushi with all the world's people. It became known as the bitter Sushi Struggles. After the Republic's defeat, the Empire strictly forbade all talk of sushi. To eat sushi was an even greater crime. That is where our story begins… There once was a boy and a girl who lived in a remote village in the Republic. These two kids lost their parents in the Sushi Struggles, and spent their early years in an orphanage.

At the village orphanage, Musashi and Musasha are in a room with two beds, two desks, two closets, and two chairs. The twins are sleeping in their beds. When the sun rises from their window and rooster noises were heard, the sun shines on their faces. Musashi sleepwalks to the window and closes the curtains. Then went back to his bed. Then Musashi and Musasha's stomach starts to grumble. "Huh?! What?! Alright, you empty abyss I call my stomach. I'm getting up," said Musashi, waking up. "What?! Ok," said Musasha, getting up from her bed. Musashi is wearing his regular clothes except he's not wearing his jacket and he's wearing a blue shirt. Musasha is wearing her regular clothes except wearing a pink shirt; not her jacket. The twins fix their hair and put on their jackets. "Another day at the orphanage. Right, Musasha," said Musashi, opening the door to leave their room. "Yep. Let's hope it'll be interesting this day," said Musasha, stretching her arms. "Let's get some grub." "You got it, big brother."

Outside the orphanage, Musashi and Musasha are on the ground; watching the clouds. "Uhh! It's a been a few minutes since breakfast. And I'm still hungry," said Musashi. "You could say, dear brother. We do have quite an appetite," said Musasha. "Us too," said the orphanage kids. When the twins stand up, Musashi said, "well, we'll fix that! Right, younger sister." "Indeed, big brother. There's gotta be something in these woods we can eat!" "Yaaaaaay," said the kids. "We're on our mission. Wish us luck, kids," said Musashi, grabs his sister's hand to get her to follow him. "We'll be right back," said Musasha.

When the twins find trees with fruit of them, they both said, "yeaaaaaaaah!" "It's all the fruit we can eat! Woohoo! Yum yum yum," said Musashi, goes to trees with his sister. After the twins finishing gathering the fruit, Musasha said, "what a day, older brother! I can hardly carry all this." "Me too, sweet sister! All those kids will have full bellies for once!" "Well, if it isn't the saddest dope around with his cutest sister in town," said Kojiro. "Huh," said Musashi, turns around with his sister. They see Kojiro with his gang of bad kids. "Ugh, not Kojiro," said Musasha, so annoyed. "Pickin' fruit right off the trees, are you, Musashi," said Kojiro. "Looks that way! What a weirdo. You actually eat that stuff," said the mean kids. "What's your problem?! Get lost! And don't even try to flirt with my sister, Kojiro," said Musashi. "Heh! Thanks, sucker," said Kojiro, takes Musashi basket. "Hey! That's my brother's, punk," said Musasha, trying to stand up for her brother. "Hmm, looks good. I'll give it a taste test!" "But that's mine," said Musashi, getting angry. "Mm? Ew! Gross gross gross! What kinda fruit IS this," said Kojiro, grossing out. "(Figures…)" said the kids. "How can you stand to eat this?! Do you think it'll be good for your cute sister?" "Are you kidding?! Sure, it's nasty, but what else is there to eat besides this stuff?!" "Pathetic. You dorks except your sister gobble up trash… and act like it's delicious candy. Then the kids laughed at Musashi and said with Kojiro, "trash eaters! Trash eaters!" "Kojiro! Musashi, the mace," said Musasha, stands up for her brother. When he gave his sister a medieval flail, she beats up Kojiro and the mean kids with it. As Kojiro and the kids run away from the twins, Kojiro said, "look what you diiiid! Waaaaah! You will be mine in my heart Musasha! You will soon fall for me!"

"That's right! You better run, or I'm going to take you down next," said Musashi. "They are gone already, brother," said Musasha, calms down with him. When the twins looked up at the sky, Musashi said, "Mom… Dad… Where did you guys go?" "Yeah… And are you ever planning on coming back," said Musasha, hugs her brother. "Aw, man! I never got any food." "I still got my basket. Let's get back to the orphanage." As they walk back, they didn't notice someone is watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Meet Franklin and Ara-o

As Musasha carries the fruit and walks with her bro; Musashi, they heard a someone said, "heeey! What happened here?" "Huh," said Musashi, looking for the person who said that to him and his sister. When they see Franklin, they were so confused. "Why? Who wants to know," said Musasha, confused. "You can call me Franklin. I'm a wanderer on this hungry earth. You're clearly in dire straits, but self-pity won't help you. Chin up, young man and lady," said Franklin. "Can it! Leave us alone," said Musashi, protecting his sister. "I think he's trying to help us out, dear brother," said Musasha. "Never talk to strangers, sister." When the twins stomach growls, Franklin said, "ha hah ha. You two must have been pretty hungry." "Me and everyone else," said Musashi. "Brother! Be polite," said Musasha. "I don't fault you. Growing children do need their food," said Franklin. "D-Don't treat us like kids! We're not some brats," said Musashi. "What my immature older bother is trying to say…. is that we're 12 years old; soon to be teenagers. Not children," said Musasha; politely.

"Ah! Forgive me. Then you can keep secretes just like an adult, yes," said Franklin. "Secrets?" "If you promise to keep this strictly between the three of us… I'll let you dine on sushi!" "Sushi? Really?" "Sushi…," said Musashi, in disappoint. "You have heard of it, I trust. There's no tastier food in the world. Though within the Republic's borders… it's a crime to even look upon it, let alone to eat it. I'm giving you a chance to try some. Well? It's good," said Franklin. "I hate sushi! I hate sushi so much! We lost our mom and dad in the war! The stupid war they fought all because of some stupid sushi! Sushi ruined our lives! I'd rather starve than ever take a single bite!" "But brother, your stomach is growling like mine. Besides, we never taste it before," said Musasha, trying to calm him down. "Ugh… Darg it!" "Your brother is correct that there has been terrible violence over sushi before. But you twins must know… sushi was not to blame for this. Sushi isn't just something to stuff the belly with. It brings real joy to people. Young man and woman… Try it, and you'll see," said Franklin.

Then Ara-o appeared. It caused the twins to be in shock that Musasha dropped her basket of fruit on the ground. "What are you," said Musashi. "Good question! I'm Ara-o, one of the great sushi sprites who controls the world's sushi," said Ara-o. "Waaaah! You're so cute! I never saw such an adorable a sushi sprout before," said Musasha, fascinated by Ara-o's appearance. "No, not a sprout! A sushi sprite!" "Did he said cutie pie," said Musashi, confused. "I said SUSHI SPRITE! Franklin, are you sure about this?" "Humor me," said Franklin. "Eh, OK… I'll do it." When Ara-o gives Musashi and Musasha sushi, Musashi said, "what is this thing?! It came out of nowhere!" "That's sushi. Go on, try it," said Franklin. As Musashi and Musasha hold hands while they eat the sushi, they were so happy and amazed by the taste of it. "This is AMAZING," said Musashi. "THIS is sushi," said Musasha. "It's so… It's so…" "IT'S THE BEST FOOD EVER!" "Hahaha… Are those tears of joy? Well! Don't stop-keep eating," said Franklin. Then Musashi and Musasha both said, "Huh?! Where are we?!" "Never fear. You are in a sushi field, a place where sushi flows from sushi sprites. Allow me to teach you," said Franklin.

A few minutes, Franklin said, "hahahah! It's always satisfying to see someone take their first taste of sushi." "Wow… Thank you. Sushi is so amazing that I think I might cry," said Musashi. "Don't embarrass me, older brother," said Musasha. "Tears of joy, huh? Humans are so strange," said Ara-o. "Hey! You're that cute sushi sprite. Forgive, Ara-o. But I can't help, but scratching your head," said Musasha, grabs hold of Ara-o to scratch his head. "Hey! Get your- Oh! You know what? That actually feels nice." "Hmm… Those interesting jackets," said Franklin, noticing the Twins' jackets. "You like it? Our dad gave them to us when we were kids," said Musashi. "From your dad, is it?" "Yeah, but he and our mom disappeared right after the Struggles started…," said Musasha, petting Ara-o which makes him purr. "That is unfortunate. But seeing you eat has convinced me of one thing. You ought to have these." Franklin gives the twins; each a strange gear. "What are they," said Musashi. "Haha… That would be telling. But I think you'll find a use for it." "This all seems kinda fishy. Who are you REALLY?" "If you must know… I'm a traveling sushi striker." "They pledge with sushi sprites and summon sushi's awesome powers. Some of that means doing battle with sushi, so they're called sushi strikers," said Ara-o, while Musasha lets him go. "Hey, so… Franklin… You should come to our village next! The other orphans are going hungry," said Musashi. "Indeed. We wanna see their faces when they get to try sushi too," said Musasha. "Then that can be my next stop. Let's go spread the good word of sushi," said Franklin. "Yay! Thank you," said Musashi. As the Twins lead Franklin and Ara-o to their village, Franklin said, "I must say, Musashi. Ara-o likes your sister." "My sis has a heart for animals and sprites if you know what I mean. They like her." "I got to admit, Musasha. You give out the nicest petting," said Ara-o. "I enjoy adorable furry creatures," said Musasha, letting Ara-o to let her carry him in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Franklin Capture/ Meet Jinrai

As the Heroic Twins continue walking to their village with Franklin and Ara-o. "Woohoo! Just a little further to the village," said Musashi. "Careful. Don't overexcite yourself and a cramp," said Franklin. "Aha! It's Franklin," said an Imperial Soldier, appeared from nowhere. "Aaaah! It's one of the Empire's lackeys," said Musasha, hides behind Franklin with her brother. "Why is the Empire here," said Musashi. "I don't know, but you should find somewhere to hide," said Franklin. The Heroic Twins hide behind a tree as they watch Franklin converting General Kodiak and his soldiers. "Who are they," said Musashi. "No idea. They sure look nasty," said Musasha. "So, you're the guy? I don't know why we care… You look pretty scrawny to me," said Kodiak. "Well, what a surprise. An Imperial general personally leading the hunt for me," said Franklin. "My reps precede me, huh? Well, ain't that something! Hah! You're right-it's me… The most ripped general in the whole Imperial Army, the one, and only Kodiak!" "More like Gross-iak," said Musasha. "Ha! Good one, sis," said Musashi. "All sushi sprites belong to the Empire! You can't waltz around with one! Hand over that Ara-o and nobody has to get bruised," said Kodiak. "Alas… I won't be parting with Ara-o until I've fulfilled my dream. Besides which, I doubt he would want to leave me anyway," said Franklin. "Yeah! I'm with Franklin! Whatever your Empire wants me to do, I want none of it," said Ara-o, appeared to Franklin. "Of course. You could have made this easy, flab-brains, but we can do it the other way. Go for it, men! Hit 'em hard," said Kodiak.

As Kodiak's men beat up Franklin, Franklin said, "Urgh… Such cruelty…" "Hah! What'd you expect," said Kodiak. "Oh no," said Musasha, going to Franklin's aid with her brother. "Franklin! Are you OK," said Musashi. "Huh? Who're the kids," said Kodiak. "M-Musashi… Musasha… You're just in time. You must use my power! Make a stand against the Empire," said Ara-o. "You want US to fight THEM? How," said Musashi. "Eat my sushi. Then you can attack by throwing the empty plates." "Well, if we have to! Bring it on," said Musasha.

"Buff Buffet," said Kodiak, use his final attack. The attack made the Twins fall to the ground in defeat. "You…jerks…," said Musashi. "I gotta had it to you. I didn't you two had the guts to come after us. Yo! We'll take these kids, too," said Kodiak. "No, don't! Let the twins go. I just met them today. He has nothing to do with any of this," said Franklin. "Yeah… Now that we have you and the sushi sprite in our mits, we're done here." "Um…. sir…. the sushi sprite escape," said one of Kodiak's men. "What?!" "I don't know where Ara-o ran off to, but you'll never find him," said Franklin. "We'll find him soon. But you're on a one-way trip to the Empire. You'll be gone a long time, lightweight. Hope you packed your underwear!" As Kodiak and his men leave with Franklin in their grasp, they leave the out-conscious Heroic Twins on the ground.

Then the Heroic Twins woke up; quickly. "Uh? Franklin," said Musashi. "Ara-o! Where'd they go," said Musasha, getting up with her brother. "No! Did the Imperial Army get them?! We've gotta go help them, sister!" "Agree, older brother. But… How?" "And, uh… What is this?" As the twins looked at the gears that Franklin gave them, Musasha said, "Yeah! And why did Franklin give them to us?" "Uh…sis. Augh… The more I think about it, the hungrier I get." Then the Twins heard a someone saying, "hah hah hah… That thunderous rumble could only be born of a truly heroic craving." "Huh? Who said that" said Musasha. "Do you hunger for power?" "Power? Really? Heck yeah! Do it! Power us uuuuup," said Musashi. "Then follow my voice. It will lead you to the shrine that contains a nourishing strength." "Cool… Follow that voice, twin sister."

As the Heroic Twins followed the voice, Musasha said, "which way from here?" "This way…" "Cool!" "Whoaaa! What is this?! It's so uncool…," said Musashi, found a sushi shine with his sister. "It looks amazing to me. It must be very ancient," said Musasha. When the shine opened up, Musashi said, "Gah!" When sushi came out of the shrine, Musasha said, "is… is this sushi?" "Not just any sushi-it's salmon. What are you waiting for? State that great hunger," said the voice. "Right!" "Bon appetit!" As the Twins at the sushi, they were so amazed by its taste. Then they noticed something from the shine and coming from it was Jinrai. "I trust your hunger has abated. It's no doubt thanks to you that I feel my powers returning. What a great appreciation for sushi you showed," he said. "Woah! Are you… a cat" said Musashi. "I'm no cat! My name is Jinrai. I'm an escaped sushi sprite. I've been in hiding from the Empire here for some time." "That explains a lot! Because you're too adorable," said Musasha, hugs Jinrai so tight. "Woah, there! Go easy on the hugs, Ms!" "Sorry about my twin younger sister. She loves furry critters," said Musashi, frees Jinrai from her hugs. Then suddenly the Twins jackets begin to glow, and Jinrai puts one pledge plate on each of their jackets. "Uh... What's this," said Musasha. "Those are pledge plates. They mean a sushi sprite has accepted you. The moment you ate that sushi, you formed pledges with me. With that, you became sushi strikers," said Jinrai. "We're…sushi strikers," said Musashi. "Those are no ordinary jackets you wear. I'll have you know it can contain and store the spirits of we sushi sprites." "We knew they were cool, but we didn't know they were that cool." "I have my work cut out for me…" "We're ready, Jinrai! Make us sushi strikers," said Musasha. "Yeah! We must repay Franklin for showing me how incredible sushi is. And then… We're gonna share the awesome taste of sushi with everyone in the world," said Musashi. "Sushi for everyone in the world… That is a noble dream! I'll grant you my power! Let us go save this Franklin," said Jinrai, gets on top of Musashi's head. "Yeaaaah! Let's go, boys," said Musasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Save Ara-o

Ara-o is flying so fast from Imperial Soldiers. "Aah! Why won't you leave me alone?! Someone helps," said Ara-o. "Commander! The sushi radar says there's another sushi sprite heading this way," said an Imperial Soldier. "So, it does," said the Captain. Then Ara-o runs into Musasha that caused her to fall on the ground with Ara-o in her arms. "Ara-o! You're ok," said Musasha, hugs him lovingly. "Musasha! Boy, am I glad to see you! Where's your brother," said Ara-o, purring. "I'm right here," said Musashi, helps his sister and Ara-o up. "Ara-o?! Is that you," said Jinrai, on top of Musashi's head. "Jinrai?! It's been a while best friend. Oh, wait. I found you at wrong timing," he said. "Hey! You there," said Captain. "Whuh-oh! It's the Imperials," said Musashi, as Ara-o goes on top of Musasha's head. "I see two twin brats and that sushi sprite that we're chasing." "The twins are my masters, the sushi strikers: Musashi and his twin younger sister; Musasha," said Jinrai. "Sir, this unidentified floating furball—could it be Jinrai," said an Imperial Soldier. "THE Jinrai?! His Imperial Majesty has been looking all over for that one," said the Captain. "Exactly, sir! The sky's the limit for us if we're the ones who bring him in!" "Hands off! Jinrai's OUR sushi sprite! And we won't let you take Ara-o either," said Musasha. "I hate to break it to you, kids. But what the Emperor wants… the Emperor gets!" "Bring it on, punk!"

The Heroic Twins begin their battle with the Imperial Soldier with Ara-o and Jinrai on their sides. "Musashi and Musasha use my skill to end this battle," said Jinrai, as the Twins throw their plates at the Soldier. "You got it," said Musashi. "Sushi Bonanza," said The Heroic Twins, makes the attack, and they ended the battle. "Hey! We won! Delicious Victory," said Musasha. "Thank you, twins for saving me," said Ara-o. "No problem." "Hrhrr… You handled yourselves well for first-time strikers," said Jinrai. "I think somebody dropped this…," said Musashi, finds a book on the ground. "Uh-oh! This is the Sushi Sprite Catalog!" "A catalog? But I thought you weren't a cat." "That's not what he meant, dear brother. A catalog is a collection of lists." "Your sister is right. In this case, lists of sushi sprites and sushi. And this belongs to Franklin," said Ara-o. When Musasha opens it, she said, "it is Franklin's! He must've drooped it in the scuffle. Maybe we're meant to have it, older brother. I could help us throughout our journey to find and save him." "Neat! We'll take it," said Musashi. "Onward, boys. Let's find Franklin before it's too late."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Heroic Twins vs. Kojiro

The Heroic Twins, Jinrai and Ara-o were walking until they heard someone said, "Musashi, hold up!" Then Kojiro appeared out of nowhere which scared the Twins and caused Musashi said, "Gah! Don't do that!" "Oh, no! It's him," said Musasha. "You know this guy," said Ara-o, confused. "He's just a jerk our village that bullies my brother and who's constantly annoying me." "I think he has a crush on you," said Jinrai. "And that's the most annoying thing about him." "Ooh, Musasha. That's sweet of you. You know I'm just trying to show my love for you," said Kojiro, blushing and leans romantically towards her. Then Musashi slapped Kojiro in the face and said, "get lost, Kojiro! And leave my sister alone! We don't have time to put up with your guff right now!" "Why, Musashi? Are you and your adorable sister looking for Franklin? Don't bother. And I'm sorry for you, Musasha. But he's halfway to the Empire by now!" "What?! How would you know," said Musasha. "Yeah, the thing is…I was following you and your immature older brother to pay him back for before. And also, I wanted to give this rose as forgiveness for what I've done." Kojiro pulls out a rose in front of Musasha and kneeling down to her. As it looks like Musasha takes the rose as an accepted until she's shoved into Kojiro's mouth.

"Woah! What a rejection! Does that happen a lot," said Jinrai. "No matter how hard the dude tries and how many times he gets rejected, he just never gives up," said Musashi. When Kojiro spits out the rose, he said, "I like a girl who plays hard to get." "See?! Can you believe this guy?" "As I was saying….. Then I saw you taking sushi from some stranger. And you also force your innocent and sweet sister to do it. Naughty, naughty, Musashi. What kind of good brother are you to your sister? So of course, like a good little boy, I ran off to tell the Imperial Army all about it!" "That was you?! Why would you do that?!" "Because I'm sick of living in this run-down Republic without a bite of sushi to my name. Tattle-telling on that goof was my ticket into the Imperial Army! And you know what they get? Sushi for days! And also, to get Musasha to noticed my achievement."

"Well, I'm glad Musasha doesn't like you back. Because of thanks to you! I lost my partner to the Army," said Ara-o. "But…Franklin was trying to make it so that everybody could have sushi, not just them… Kojiro the Knight of Jerkiness," said Musasha, so annoyed. "Yeah! He would have helped you too," said Musashi. "So, what? This way was easier for me. And in the end, that's what matters," said Kojiro. "Kojiro! You low-down punk! Fight us!" "You know I can't fight with a girl, right?" "Who cares?! FIGHT US!"

Then the Twins' gears being to glow when they enter the battlefield. "What am I looking at," said Musashi, noticing the glow. "Oh, that? It's a lane-drive gear. They boost a sushi striker's powers! You Twins never be seeing it if you didn't have a deep, torrid love for sushi," said Jinrai. "This could speed up our links to the plates. I can use this to beat up Kojiro at any time he tries to flirt with me. I like it," said Musasha. "Woah! She hates him," said Ara-o. "No joke! Let's do this," said Musashi. As the Twins do their link faster, they gathered more than 20 plates and fired the dishes at him; thus, ending the battle.

"I lost agaaaaaaaain! That's it! I'm telling the whole Imperial Army about you! I'm sorry, Musasha. But it's for your good! WAAAAAH," said Kojiro, as he runs away. "That's right, you better run! Or I'll use the mace on you," said Musasha. "Hey! He dropped a pledge plate," said Musashi. "I'm free! Jinrai and Ara-o! Is that you," said Penzo, coming out of the pledge plate. "Penzo! You fancy old timer! So good to see you," said Ara-o. "It's been some time, old friend," said Jinrai. "Your masters look so alike. Although they are boy and girl," said Penzo, noticing the Heroic Twins. "I'm Musashi. And I'm Musasha. We're twin brother and sister," said the Heroic Twins. "Here you go, Twins! Have a bite of my sushi. Let's be friends!" Then Penzo gives the Twins; each a piece of his sushi. When the Twins eats it, they were awed by its taste. "Sweet! We got another friend on our side," said Musasha, hugs her brother. "We must beware of any soldiers ahead," said Ara-o. "Ara-o is right. We got to keep our focus," said Jinrai. "Onwards! For adventure," said Musashi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Meet the Republic

The Heroic Twins are walking with Jinrai on Musashi's head and Ara-o on Musasha's head. "Oh yeah! We showed those soldiers whose boss! Right, boys," said Musasha. "Yeah! We sushied their tushies," said Ara-o. "Ha! Good one, best pal," said Jinrai. "At this pace, we'll be at the border before dinnertime," said Musashi. "Can it be so easy?" "There he is! Get him! Get his masters and sushi sprite friend too, while we're at it," said an Imperial Soldier. "GRABBING, SIR," said the Imperial Soldier Gang. "EEEK! Don't these guys give us a break," said Musasha. "They were waiting for us?! So much for dinnertime…," said Musashi. "Now what we do," said Ara-o. "Musashi and Musasha! There's another squad closing in on us this way! Wait… That isn't the Imperial Army," said Jinrai. "CHAAAARGE," said someone from the other squad. After the squad took down the Soldiers, one of them said, "hey, kids! Are you hurt?" "Us? No…," said Musashi. "Might we know who you are," said Jinrai, protects the Twins with Ara-o. "The Sushi Liberation Front! We heard the Empire found out about Jinrai, so we came to make sure you weren't taken," said the SLF Volunteers. "Why does everyone make such a big deal about Jinrai? You didn't even ask our names," said Musasha. "Don't get me wrong. Our leader also wants to meet you, striker twins! Our hideout is this way!" "Hmm, I ought to thank whoever it is for saving us. Sure, lead the way!"

When the Twins, Ara-o, and Jinrai enters the hideout, Musashi took a look around and said, "dang, nice digs." "I'm glad you think so. Welcome to our hideout," said Masa. "This is your hideout? So…who're you," said Musasha. "My name is Masa. I am the leader of our good band. So, you're the Twins that Jinrai chose… I admit I hadn't expected him to grant his power to children." "Better a kid than a rude jerk," said Musashi, standing up for himself and his sister. "Musashi! Be polite! We just met him. I'm very sorry about my older brother's immaturity, good sir," said Musasha. "Rude? Ah, perhaps your older brother is right. I did neglect to introduce our outfit properly. We are the Sushi Liberation Front, a loose band of rebels biting back at the Empire." "Oh, you're against the Empire too? Then you have to help us find Franklin! The Empire got their mitts on him. He helped us, so we gotta help him," said Musashi. "I see. Very well. It's a reasonable request." "Masa scares me a bit. I don't know about this," said Ara-o, hides behind Musasha. "We'll do it on the condition that you hand over Jinrai to our custody," said Masa "What," said Musasha. "You see, Jinrai is exceptional, even among the upper echelon of sushi sprites. Our organization needs that level of power far more than a child needs his plaything." "Are you for real?! No deal. We'll save Franklin myself if we have to. And well need Jinrai to do it." "My sister is right as always! He said he wanted everyone in the world to have sushi, and I believe in that too," said Musashi. "Splendid! Our goals align. Though to ensure that it happens, we'll need you-know-who," said Masa. "That's not funny! You're pretty greedy for a so-called good guy. Why are you so obsessed with Jinrai?! If you try to take him, you're no better than the Empire!" "What a pity. I hoped you would see reason. Don't take this personally." "Oh! You want a fight?! We'll give you one! Let's get him, boys," said Musasha.

After the battle, Masa said, "hmm. I acknowledge your skill. Very well, I withdraw my claim on Jinrai. But in return, can I rely on you to work with us? Our interests are aligned, after all. The Empire is beginning to execute their Sushi Stranglehold Scheme. You twins and your sushi sprites would be invaluable allies in putting a stop to it." "They already have almost all the sushi, and they want even more?! We can't stand them," said Musashi. "Neither can we. Which is why we aim to liberate all of the sushi gates in the land. Our end goal is a world where anyone who wants sushi can have it." "Then we're in! That's a cause worth fighting for! Plus, going after the Empire means we're bound to find Franklin! Right boys," said Musasha. "You got it," said Ara-o. "Absolutely," said Jinrai. "In that case, welcome to the resistance. We're having a strategy meeting soon, and we'd like your involvement," said Masa. "Yay! We're in the resistance! We're in the resistance," said The Heroic Twins, dancing with each other. "(Good grief. Well, there's probably not much damage they can do with Jinrai yet. Wait… Why do those jackets look so familiar? Oh, I see… It seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.)"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Meet Archie

Jinrai had been spotted. Moreover, he had thrown his lot in with the Republic. The reports made their way to the Imperial Palace in no time at all. In order to catch Jinrai… Emperor Octavius commanded General Tiburon to lead an all-out assault. Thus did the Sushi Struggles return to the world. At the Imperial Palace, General Tiburon is talking to General Kodiak while Emperor Octavius watches. General Tiburon said, "It seems you have failed us, Kodiak. Jinrai slipped through your fingers." Then Kodiak said, "I…I messed up. You gotta let me take another run at it!" "Tell me… Who does Jinrai serve as his master?" "Uh… It was just some two kids." "Hmm. Two kids?" "What were their names… Musashi and Musasha or something." "Ah. Musashi and Musasha…"

Back at the secret hideout, Musashi said, "what's this about a Shrine Grove?" "I heard of it, older brother. It's a small, isolated island in the southern bay that's thick with overgrown forests. Within it lie the venerable ruins of ancient sushi monks. Hence, the Shrine Grove," said Musasha. "You might think of it's as a spiritual home for us; Sushi Sprites," said Ara-o. "There in that place of supreme mystical energy sushi sprites can hone their power," said Jinrai. "It was once protected by vigilant villagers, but the Empire occupied it in the Struggles. However, the Sushi Liberation Front has vowed to reclaim it as our headquarters," said Masa. "Striking a blow to the Empire and bolstering our forces at the same time. A sound idea," said Jinrai. "Isn't it? I thought so, anyway." "Yeah, it sounds great! But where do my sister and I come in," said Musashi. "I'm glad you asked. You have a special job: to engage the enemy away from our forces. The Empire is aware of Jinrai now, putting you squarely in their sights. While all eyes are on you, my forces will have room to work." "Are you implying…our job is to be bait," said Jinrai. "I'm sorry if it's not the role you'd prefer to play." "Relax, chief! Anything for the SLF! Let's go, boys," said Musasha.

A few minutes later, the Heroic Twins, Jinrai and Ara-o finished defeating an Imperial Captain. "Hrr. It seems the decoy plan worked, if not in the way it was intended," said Jinrai. "Whoa whoa whoa! Slow up! Are you THE Musashi and Musasha? The Heroic Twin Strikers everybody's talkin' about? Whaddaya Know," said Archie. "Whoa! Personal space," said Musashi, backs away with his sister. "Name's Archie. I do some digging in the sushi sprite ruins over by the Shrine Grove. I got word the SLF was comin' to the Shrine Grove, so I came to take a peek! The lousy Imperials are all over my hometown. It's a bad scene, yanno? Ya gotta help! Kick the Empire outta the Shrine Grove and make it safe for us!" "You know what? We'll do it!" "Yeah! Shrine Grove, here we come," said Musasha. "For serious," said Archie, while blushing. "Twins, wait. Our role is to draw them out. If we leave her, the plan will fail," said Ara-o. "But look at poor Archie! I think he might cry if we say no." "Yo, it'll be easy! I know a shortcut you can take and everything," said Archie. "Cool beans! Lead the way," said Musashi. "Shrine Grove, here we come!"

As Archie lead the Twins, Jinrai and Ara-o on the bridge, Kojiro appeared out nowhere. "Well, well. If it isn't Musashi. And his beautiful sister; Musasha. Who's the nerd," said Kojiro. "You know this guy?! And who are you calling a nerd," said Archie, angerly. "He's just a jerk from our village and pain in my neck. You don't want to be near that guy," said Musasha. "What's with the badge," said Musashi. "Looks good on me, doesn't it? I'm officially an Imperial Army recruit now. Does that make your heart burst into impressment, Musasha," said Kojiro, blushing and leans towards her. Musasha slapped Kojiro in the face and said, "I'm never impressed by you." "The nerve of this guy…," said Musashi, annoyed. "You're one to talk, Musashi. Did you seriously join the SLF and forced your sister to join you," said Kojiro. "I didn't get forced to! And heck yeah we did! We're gonna bring sushi to the whole wide world," said Musasha. "Yeah! You tell him, sis," said Musashi. "What a rube. And I meant Musashi. Not Musasha. That Franklin sure got his hooks in you, huh? It's not too late to change your mind; you know The Empire can always use people. I'm hoping I can be the one to nab Jinrai for the Emperor. Join me, my lovely Musasha. You and I can be his right-hand man and woman," said Kojiro, bent at the knee and hold Musasha's hand. "EWW! I will rather be partnered up with a nerd!" When she forced him to let go of her hand, Musashi said, "get a grip, dumb-dumb! Why fight for the Empire when they're hoarding all the sushi?!" "Have it your way, Musashi. I'll show you the power you get for joining up with the winning side." "I agree with the Twins. No way, they're going them! Go teach this jerk a lesson, Heroic Twins," said Archie. "Don't call us that," said Musashi, calmly.

After battling Kojiro, he said, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Don't think I'll forget this! You're gonna be sorry the next time I see you! I'll get you, Musashi! And your sister will be the salmon of my sushi! WAAAAAH!" When he ran off, Archie said, "yeesh! What a baby! And I'm glad Musasha never returns the feelings. And he drops two Little Gears! They can be useful! Did you know I can turn this into Sushi Striker Gears?" "You can upgrade gears?! That's quite a talent," said Ara-o. "Hey! I don't think he can hear you," said Jinrai, notice Archie is working on the gears. "Tada! Two new Sushi Striker Gears," said Archie, takes out two Sushi Striker Gears. "Wow! Now that's impressive," said Musasha, impressed by his talent. "Gee, thanks!" "Let's get going everyone," said Musashi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Shrine Grove

The Heroic Twins, Jinrai, Ara-o and Archie came across Kodiak and his men. "HEY! It's you! The jerks who kidnapped Franklin," said Musashi. "Do I know these twin kids? Why're they up in our business," said Kodiak. "QUIT CALLING US "KIDS"! The names are Musashi and Musasha! We're with the Sushi Liberation Front," said Musasha. "These scrawny saps?! You're telling me Jinrai threw in with these noddle-armed half-pints?! Even Ara-o join in?!" "Now you're getting it," said Jinrai. "WEAKSAUCE! Then again…this might be the perfect chance to stretch my muscles. Haw! A REAL sushi striker never passes up the chance for a little exercise! You're just getting warmed up! You don't stand a chance against the real pros. Work these clowns over, men!" "Hup," said Kodiak's men. "You just wait, Grossiak! You're messing with the wrong pair twin siblings," said Musasha.

One minute later, the Heroic Twins defeated one of Kodiak's men, and he said, "Huh… You've got some muscle on you after all!" "General Kodiak! Sir! We've got trouble! The Sushi Liberation Front has attacked the Shrine Grove!" "WHAT A WEAK STUNT! That weasel Masa! Talk about a bait and switch! Looks like I got frustrations to work out elsewhere. You guys slam these twins for me." "SLAMMING, SIR!" "The twins took down one! They can take out the rest," said Archie. "The smart one is right! Let's sushi it up," said Ara-o. A few minutes later, the Heroic Twins, Jinrai, Ara-o, And Archie came across a dock and boat. "This boat will take us to the Sushi Shrine Grove! All aboard," said Archie, getting on the boat. "Let's go, twins," said Jinrai. "What should we call you? How about Heroic Twins," said Ara-o. "Don't call us that," said Musashi. "I wonder how the SLF is doing," said Musasha.

With Masa, he said, "Squad alpha will hold the line. Squad gamma should restock plates and support them." "You heard him! Move out," said Musashi. "Ah, greetings, Musashi and Musasha. Who's that with you?" "I'm Archie. I'm with them to get the Shrine Grove back," he said. "Back atcha. How's it going over here? Did you free the Shrine Grove," said Musashi. "I'm afraid not. Their commander is too formidable. Our initial push failed." "No joke? Good thing we showed up! I'll send their commander packing! Right boys," said Musasha. "Sure, sis," said Musashi. "Indeed," said Jinrai. "We're on the case," said Ara-o. "I got your brains! I wish I were a sushi striker. And maybe I could lend a hand," said Archie.

When the group arrived at the entrance, they came across an Imperial Commander. "These Sushi Liberation Front jokers don't know when to quit… Aw, who cares! Try all you want, but we'll never back down," said the Imperial Commander. "You're in charge here? Nice! An easy win for the Sushi Liberation Front," said Musashi. "Haw! You've got guts, kids! But the Shrine Grove is too juicy to give up. It's right in the heart of Republic turf! You expect me to just do squats while you hand it over to the SLF," said Kodiak. "EW! It's Grossiak again," said Musasha. "You heard the boss. Get ready to throw down," said the Commander. "Stop the fight," said Kojiro, gets in between the group and Kodiak. "Aw, great. It just got worse," said Musasha, annoyed. "Isn't this the new blood," said Kodiak. "Hands off! If anybody's gonna beat this jerk Musashi and take his pretty sister, it's gonna be me!" "Huh! Big talk from a pipsqueak who already bit the dust once." "All I need is one more chance! You'll see!" "Eh, sure. Take your shot. But I don't keep softies around! If you lose, you're out!" "Out?! Of the whole unit?! That does it! Musashi! This is all your fault!" "Hello? What about me? I was with him too," said Musasha. "Let's just fight Kojiro and end this," said Musashi.

"SERIOUSLY?! AGAIN?! This isn't over. I'll hold this grudge for a thousand years if I have to! Waaaaah," said Kojiro, runs away. "When did that guy get so wound up," said Musashi. "Hmph! I shoulda known. Kid had no iron in his blood, is the problem. Men, it's time to show these twin runts what it's like to fight someone properly shredded," said Kodiak. "Spot me while I dish out the Sushi Shuffle, boss," said the Imperial Commander. "Another power? What's this one do," said Musasha. "Stay sharp, twins! They're going to try to rearrange the sushi on the belts," said Archie, warning them. "Let's mix it up," said the Commander.

"We goofed up, boss… It's up to you now…," said the Commander, falls to the ground. "We're punching above our weight here, men! Hit the showers," said Kodiak, retreating. "Hey! You can't just LEAVE," said Musashi. "Don't be so hasty, Musashi. There's no need to give chase," said Masa, coming to the group. "But those guys would know where they're holding Franklin," said Musasha. "Yeah! I got to get to my partner," said Ara-o. "You did well here today. We won a great victory. But our forces badly need rest. It seems to me that this Shrine Grove would be the perfect place to fortify ourselves," said Masa. "Yeah… OK," said Musashi.

"You guys are SWEET! Thanks to Musashi and Musasha, we got the forest fixed up nice and tight like it used ta be," said Archie. "Hehehe," said the Twins. "Lemme hit you with one more favor. It'll be big! I wanna open the best sushi restaurant ever!" "Beg your pardon," said Masa. "The Empire's got their grubby paws on all sushi. Seein' folks go without gets me right in the gut! So I thought I'd build a place they could get the good stuff and cheap, too!" "Are you as bewildered by all this as I am?" Then the Heroic Twins nodded yes. "See… This sushi flows around and around. Like a merry-go-round," said Archie. "The sushi…flows around and around," said Masa and The Heroic Twins, confused. "I can't picture it," said Jinrai. "Me either," said Ara-o. "Hey, it's okay! It's never been done before! But when I'm through, it'll be sushi heaven! Dream big, sez I!"

"Ho ho ho ho ho…," said Kyatten, coming out of the sushi shrine. "Wh-whoa! Kyatten's here," said Archie. "Flowing sushi is an interesting idea… Let wise old Kyatten… make it happen." "Whoa, check it out! Thanks a million, good buddy!" When the Sushi Restaurant appeared out of nowhere, everyone said in amazed and surprised, "woooooow!"

At the Imperial Palace, Kodiak is with General Tiburon. "I see. So on top of the incident with Jinrai, you lost an important base to the enemy. It's one blunder after another with you, isn't is, Kodiak," said General Tiburon. "That was the last one, honest," said Kodiak. "If the SLF grows entrenched in the Shrine Grove, they'll attack the border gate next. And so I must ask myself, should I risk leaving its defense to you?" "Y-you can count on me1 I'll keep an iron grip on the border!" "I hope so. Because if you fail again, even you won't escape…the facility." "Gah! I-it's not my fault! It's those Musashi and Musasha! If we get rid of the Twins, the rest of the SLF are pushovers!" "Hmm. Then do you have a plan to accomplish this?" "Hah… Yep. You gotta send a punk kid to beat a punk kid!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Celia Strikes!

Back at the Sushi Shrine Grove, The Heroic Twins, Jinrai and Ara-o are with Masa. "So… How long are we going to hang around here," said Musashi. "We need a headquarters, Musashi. This Shrine Grove is the best candidate," said Masa. "But if we stay here too long building it, the Empire will be the move! C'mon, Masa! You gotta let me push them back to the border!" "It's a delicate balance to walk. (Hmm. If I pull too tight on their leashes, they may end up slipping it entirely.) Very well. You have my permission to drive them back to the border." "Great!" "But their border defenses are formidable. Don't stray too close or be too reckless." "You got it! "Safety first" and all," said Musasha. "I don't understand what you hurry is," said Jinrai. "Look, the guys who took Franklin can't have gotten far yet! We gotta do something!" "They're right, Jinrai. We got to save my master," said Ara-o. "Hmm… I take your point, but the ability to compromise is a mark of maturity." "Ugh… These "maturity" comments aren't subtle, y'know," said Musashi. "That said, I find that I like Masa better from a safe remove. I think that the border would be a good distance away from him, don't you?" "Heheheh! I knew we were on the same page, buddy!"

"Musashi! Musasha! You're not going to believe what happens," said Archie, going to the Twins, Ara-o and Jinrai. "How's the restaurant business going," said Musashi. "It's going well. Kyatten gave me his pledge plate, and now I'm a sushi striker," said Archie, when Kyatten appeared on his shoulder. "Amazing! Would you like to join us on our journey," said Musasha. "That would be great." "But don't you have a restaurant to run," said Ara-o. "Yeah, but my family has got it covered. I'm in!" "Great! We can use your skills help upgrade ours and possibly to help Musashi to grow up a bit," said Jinrai. "Hey! That's my sister's job," said Musashi.

As the Heroic Twins walked with Jinrai onto up Musashi's head, Ara-o onto the top of Musasha's, Archie following them and Kyatten on his shoulder. Then Musashi noticed Celia watching them behind a tree and said, "huh? Do you see that?" "Hmm? Someone's trying to hide," said Jinrai. "Hey! Whatcha doing," said Musasha. "Eh? Oh, I, uh… I'm watching for someone," said Celia, coming out. "Got it. And you're not bored out here by yourself," said Musashi. "Brother, be polite! She's a girl. Excuse him, but do you need help," said Musasha. "Huh? Oh… No. I'm OK. I just found them," said Celia. "What," said Archie. Then Celia aims a plate arrow at the Twins. "Hey- You're a-you're a sushi striker," said Musashi. "Right. I'm the sushi striker Celia! I'm on a mission from the Empire to take you and your sister out." "What the," said Ara-o. "You're…with the Empire? But you're just a kid," said Musashi. "Did you forget that you, your sister and I are kids too," said Archie. "I don't have time to be a kid. Now…let's get to business," said Celia.

A few minutes later after the battle, the Twins won victoriously. "Well done, Sushi Striker Twins," said Archie. "You taught her a lesson," said Kyatten. "Sushi Striker Twins," said Ara-o, confused. "Since they don't like to be called Heroic Twins, I thought if I called them that." "Ok?" "I misjudged you, Sushi Striker Twins," said Celia. "I don't understand why you fight for the Empire. Your parents allowed this," said Jinrai. "I have no parents. No family. Ever since the Struggles, I've fended for myself." When she left, Musashi said, "huh… Just like my sister and me." "Something wrong, dear brother," said Musasha. "Nothing, I'm just curious…. about that girl." "Oh, I see. (giggles)"

"Did you see take on those men with Kyatten? My first four striker battles! It was delicious," said Archie. "Let's keep our focus. Celia has got to be here," said Musashi. "What's up with your brother, Musasha," said Ara-o. "I think he's in love(giggles)," she whispers. "What is love? I don't understand this feeling you speak of." "It's a wonderful feeling that comes from your heart." When the group saw Celia, Musashi said, "hey, Celia! I hoped we might run into each other again." "If you did, you're a fool. You know we're enemies, right? This will be our last fight." "I don't get why we're fighting to begin with!" "It's simple. If I take you and your sister out, this war ends." "That's no reason. Your course of action is hardly a path to peace," said Jinrai. "Do you people even know what you're doing? Your carelessness will spark another war!" "War?! Aren't you overreacting," said Musasha. "It's no use, Twins! She's determined to fight, so let's oblige her," said Ara-o. "So much for talking it out peacefully," said Kyatten. "Agree," said Archie.

After the battle, Celia said, "where do you find the strength to fight like that? I just can't beat you…" "You're the one starting all the fights," said Ara-o. "Well… we really like sushi, that's all. And we know there's yummier sushi out there! The most mouth-watering sushi of all," said Musashi. "My brother's words are true as his heart. We have to make sure everyone in the world knows how great sushi is! You know how good food is even better when you share it with people? Even a few nuts or some grass was a feast with the kids back at the orphanage," said Musasha. "An orphanage…," said Celia. "That's where we come from with sushi! We wanna share it with EVERYONE!" "Dang, just thinking about it puts a spring in our step," said Musashi. "Your convictions are noble, but I wish you knew how to express them better," said Jinrai. "You're hoping for too much from a weapon," said Celia. "Huh? You lost me," said Musashi. "Sushi is a weapon. It doesn't matter how it tastes or how you feel eating it. I assume you'll take me prisoner now. A fitting fate for a failure." "Celia… You're kinda harshing my vibe. What would we want with a prisoner? I'm cool letting you go. Be free, Celia!" "What," said Archie and Kyatten. "Musashi! Please think this through," said Ara-o. "Are you sure? You may regret this," said Celia. "He's positive! Maybe this way you'll realize how yummy sushi is someday," said Musasha. "You're still talking about that?" When Celia leaves, Jinrai said, "Twins, I think you did the right thing, but…you realize she'll be back." "Aw, that's OK! We'll worry about that when it happens," said Musashi. "You forgot that she almost killed you and your sister?! She'll probably get you next time we see her," said Archie. "My brother is just doing it….out of love," said Musasha. "NO! I was just trying to be nice," said Musashi, blushing. "Sure, you were. We'll keep it a secret. Let's move out, boys!"

When the Twins' group ran into Kodiak and his men, Kodiak said, "Musashi and Musasha?! Here?!" "Aw, man! It's Grossiak again," said Musasha. "Do you mean Kodiak," said Archie. "Whatever." "Haha. You can't run forever," said Musashi. "I don't believe this! That Celia is as useless as an inflatable dumbbell," said Kodiak. "So you were the one forcing her to do your dirty work. Shameful," said Jinrai. "Indeed! For shame," said Ara-o. "Yeah! There was no reason to get her involved in all this," said Musashi. "Ha! Let me set you cabbage-brains straight. Celia volunteered for the army. "Forcing her" … What a joke! She lives for this stuff," said Kodiak. "That doesn't make it OK! Even if she volunteered, you're still using her," said Kyatten. "Sure am! I'll use whatever I can get! Only the buffest survive, kids! All right, men, don't let them reach the border! Let me see you give 110%!" "We're pumped to get started," said Kodiak's men. "Fail here, and the only thing you'll be pressing is your suit for a new job interview!" "We get it lout and clear, sir!" "Sure, sure. Now get cracking!" "Let's get them, boys," said Musasha.

"Ha! Even those tough guys are no match for Kyatten and me," said Archie. "Agree. Brains are better than brawn," said Musasha. "Last chance. If I win here, the war ends," said Celia. "Aww, Celia… Well, if you insist. We can go out for sushi afterward sometimes," said Musashi. "No, idiot! Sushi is for fighting," said Celia. "He just wants to ask you out, and nobody tells my brother that he's an idiot," said Musasha. "What?!" This made both Musashi and Celia blushed. "Sis! No way! Hmm… I'll use this fight to show you the right way to appreciate sushi," said Musashi. "You dumb… Don't you ever get tired of this? Fighting all the time, all alone," said Celia. "Huh? Nah. Musasha, Jinrai, Ara-o, Archie, Kyatten and sushi sprites keep me company. I'm having a great time! After this, maybe I'll have you around too!" "Whatever!"

After the battle, Celia said as she kneeled to the ground in defeat, "I admit it… You're strong…" "That doesn't matter! The power of sushi and the joy it brings… That's what got us here… not our strength," said Musasha. "Celia… I can see that you've been in a very dark place. But it is disrespectful to sushi to eat with a cloud on your brow," said Jinrai. "He's right! Sushi should put a smile on your face," said Musashi. "It should? I've never…heard anyone put it like that. The brass only ever told me to eat faster or to eat more… They saw me as nothing but a sushi striker. Although… Maybe I'm-," said Celia. "A sushi-loving friend of ours, right?" "A friend of yours… I still have no taste for sushi. But then…with your help… maybe I could learn…what it is you love so much about it." "You will." Musashi reaches his hand out to Celia, and she grabs his hand. And he helps her up to stand. "Musashi and Musasha… I'm with you all the way." "All right, she's on our side," said Archie. "I thought it would never work. I think underestimated Musashi. Welcome to the team, Celia," said Ara-o. "Indeed. Now, come with us. We have a general to take down," said Kyatten. "Let's find Grossiak," said Musasha. "Don't you mean Kodiak," said Celia. "Yeah. But I call him that as a mean joke." "Alright. Let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: General Kodiak

The Heroic Twins and their group came across General Kodiak. "Urrgh… You're already here! Celia too?! I'm surrounded by weaklings and traitors," said Kodiak. "You can't be a traitor to a cause you never believer in. I only wanted to end the war. The Sushi Striker Twins were the first people I met who seemed like they could do it," said Celia. "Then? Don't be ridiculous! They don't have half the brawn that I do! I'll show you how it's done! Watch me carb load my way to your doom! HERE I GO! BUFF BUFFET!" "Not this again," said Musashi. "He doesn't discriminate! He'll inhale any dish, no matter its color," said Jinrai. "Hawhawhaw! GET SERVED," said Kodiak. "Bring it on, Grossiak," said Musasha. "Good luck, Twins," said Archie. "We believe in you," said Celia. "Let's shove the sushi into that oversize rock," said Ara-o. "Show him the brains are more powerful than brawn," said Kyatten.

After the battle, the Twins won; happily. "Uuugghhh… I hurt all over…," said Kodiak. "Haha! You know what they: no pain, no gain! Next time, try tasting your sushi," said Musasha. "I've had enough! Kodiak out!" When Kodiak flees, Musashi found a red key on the ground and said, "did this belong to him?" "A key… What do you suppose it unlocks," said Jinrai. "Well, we should keep it. It could be important," said Ara-o.

Back at the Headquarters of SLF, Masa said, "a disturbance at the border?! Then what of the Imperial Army?" "It's unbelievable, sir, but all Imperial forces have been driven from Republic territory," said an SLF volunteer. "(My, my… Splendid work, Heroic Twins. You have achieved more than I thought possible. Such an extraordinary toll must be used to its fullest!")

Back with the group, they are walking back to the Sushi Shrine Grove. "Thanks for letting me come with you on your adventure, Twins," said Celia. "Your welcome. Besides, I don't want to be the only girl in the group," said Musasha. "When you don't have anything to do, maybe will feed the orphan kids in my village," said Musashi. "That sounds good to me," said Archie. "A wondrous and pure good deed to do," said Kyatten. "What about the war," said Celia. "Pssst… Celia, don't you see? Musashi wants you to try peace for a change," said Jinrai. This made Celia blush, and Musashi said, "Jinrai! Don't go giving the game away!" Then Celia said, "I appreciate the thought, Musashi. I'll give a try. The kids will be safe all of us; together." "You got it! Striker's honor!" "If you're going to travel with us, you're going to need to wear some new clothes. I thought blue would look good on you, best friend forever. I'll make sure it'll match my brother's eyes," said Musasha. This made Musashi and Celia blush, until Ara-o said, "okay! Okay! Okay! Let's head back to the Shrine Grove before this moment turns into that feeling that's called love." "Ara-o! Be quiet," said Musashi, tries to make him stop talking. This made Celia giggles happily and looks at Musashi; romantically.

At the Imperial Palace, Kodiak is with Emperor Octavius and General Tiburon. "Ugh… I… Argh…," said Kodiak. "You've run out of chances, Kodiak," said Tiburon. "C'mon… Have a heart!" "Spare me your pleas. Take him to the facility!" "No…not there! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! NO… PLEASE!" When the guards drag Kodiak out, two mysterious figures come out of the door. "Your fellow Imperial general had been relieved of his command. The Sushi Liberation Front will strike again. One of your territories may be next. Be vigilant for an attack," said Tiburon. "Yes, sir," said the figures.

Back with the Heroic Twins' group, they went to Masa. "First the Shrine Grove, now the Border Gate. Momentum is on our side. From here, we enter the Imperial territory. Resistance will be stiff going forward. Our aim is to establish a beachhead at the trade city of Benteaux. But to get there, we must cross land held by one of the three Imperial generals," said Masa. "Hmm. Either the tropical seashore or the volcanic mountain will get us there," said Jinrai. "Ausprey's forces at the seashore employ sushi sprites with tricks and high defense. As for Purrsilla's squads on the volcano, we can expect brutal attack skills there." "Either way, it could be good opportunity to pledge those sushi sprites to our cause," said Jinrai. "Twins, the choice is yours," said Masa. "The high-defense seashore," said Musashi. "Yeah! I always wanted to see the beach," said Musasha. "Then that's what we'll prepare for," said Masa. "Listen, Twins. Even in the Empire, sushi is rare among the common folk. One of our tasks must be to bring the beauty of sushi to the Imperial citizens," said Ara-o. "We're looking forward to it," said the Heroic Twins.

The Twins, Jinrai and Ara-o walks out and finds Archie and Kyatten waiting. "Hey, guys! Why won't you come inside," said Musashi. "I don't feel comfortable around Masa," said Archie. "I agree. That guy scares me," said Kyatten. "Here I am," said Celia, wearing a new outfit. "Celia… nice outfit," said Musashi, impressed by her appearance. "Aw, thanks! Musasha picked it out for me," said Celia, blushing. "It matches my brother's eyes. Who's your sushi sprite partner," said Musasha. "His name is Pyonten." Pyonten came out from Celia's hat and said, "Jinrai?! Ara-o?! And Kyatten! It's been a while." "Oh! You're with her?! How convenient," said Kyatten. "To the seashore, everyone! We're going to have fun, under the sun," said Musashi.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Who's the Weirdo?

The Heroic Twins Group made it to the Seashore with SLF soldiers with him. When they came across an Imperial Soldier said, "grrr! The Sushi Liberation Front is here! This was such a nice day, too!" "We can handle this chump. Everyone else, go on ahead," said Musashi. "I think you'll be singing a different tune after you fight the troops in my division." "Oh, now what," said Musasha. "Heheh… We use Ghost Sushi, which makes the sushi on your side disappear!" "That's not far," said Archie. "But it is in sushi striking battles," said Celia. "We have no choice," said Pyonten. "Agree," said Kyatten. "This is our shot to find Franklin," said Ara-o. "Let's sushi strike," said Jinrai.

After the battle, the Heroic Twins noticed some local kids. Then Musasha said, "oh! Was that one of the local kids? Hey! Come back! It all right!" "Are you…from the Republic," said the kids. "You could tell, huh? I'm Musashi and with my twin sister, Musasha; we're sushi strikers! Along with Archie and Celia," said Musashi. "Indeed, since we sent the Empire on the run, you can have sushi whenever you want," said Archie. "You're giving us…sushi," said the kids. "You heard true. Eat to your heart's content," said Jinrai, shows them sushi. "Aaaaah! It's sushi! Run away!" When the kids ran away, Celia said, "was it something we said?" "I don't understand… Everyone enjoys salmon on rice. Besides, it's the number 1# sushi," said Ara-o. "Something tells me that something is going on this place and we're not aware of it," said Kyatten. "The old sushi sprite has spoken. We have to figure things out," said Pyonten.

When the group came across Rio, he said, "h-hey… Hey you… Give a man a hand…" "Are you OK," said Musasha. "My bempty is elly… Life is so hard… My bempty. Is elly." "What did he say? I didn't catch that," said Celia. "I think he's hungry," said Archie. "OH! Your belly is empty," said Musashi. "There it is! You're picking up what I'm putting down," said Rio. "What a bewildering man. What shall we do with him," said Jinrai. "We should give him sushi," said Kyatten. "Old cook! The guy is a complete weirdo," said Ara-o. "I agree with Ara-o on this one," said Pyonten. "But we have to do it," said Kyatten, giving sushi to Rio. "Yowza! That's good soosh," said Rio. "I'm guessing "soosh" means sushi, right," said Musasha. "Ba-bam! This soosh is CHOICE!" "Our sushi is sacred. He could at least finish saying its name," said Ara-o. "Chow, babe! I owe you mad faves for hooking me up with the soosh. Byyyy the wayyy… How's your skedge looking? Got time to try a game?" "I think we should be leaving now," said Celia. "Is "skedge" even a real word," said Archie. "You look un-busy to me! Let's SET this table," said Rio. "I think he wants to sushi strike battle with us," said Pyonten. "What," said Musashi, confused.

After the battle, Rio said, "zing-a-rama! You deserve a prezzo for that!" Rio tosses Musashi, Musasha, Archie, and Celia each a variable gear. "Who the heck ARE you," said Musashi. "Yeah! Freaking us all out," said Musasha. "Yes, we gave you food, and you didn't introduce yourself," said Archie. "Tell us who you are or meet my plate arrows," said Celia. "Celia… go easy," said Pyonten. "Sorry, Pyonten. This guy is just giving me the creeps." Then Rio said, "SO glad you asked! SO great to be here! Ladlemen and gennies, introducing… No! All wrong! CUT!" "Cut…what? Corners," said Musashi. "To Giroppon, and step on it! Catch and release ya later!" When Rio leaves, Celia gets annoyed and runs after him. But she was stopped by Musashi when he grabs her hand, and it made her blush. "It's not worth it," said Musashi. "Yeah, but what just happen, brother," said Musasha. "I guess, it's best not to know. Let's keep going."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Battle at the Seashore

The Heroic Twins walked ahead of Archie and Celia and ran into Ausprey. "Gheh? A twin boy and twin girl?! Say there… You wouldn't happen to be from the Sushi Liberation Front, wouldja? You're a long way from home, aren'tcha? Here some sushi for the sushi heroes," said Ausprey. "Hey! Finally, some recognition," said Musashi. "Eheheh… You deserve it, I'd say. This one's packed with the true taste of sushi." "Snack time!" "Wait, brother! You know the rules! Never take things from a strange," said Musasha. "Lemme see this "true taste of sushi"…Grkkk," said Musashi, eating the sushi. "Musashi, we caught up and…HUH?! It's him! Musashi! What's wrong," said Celia. "Dude, you're getting pale," said Archie. "Musashi! You look pale as rice," said Jinrai. "Gehhhh! Th-this sushi… It's poisoned," said Musashi, leans Celia which causes her to blush. "This isn't poison; it's wasabi," said Ara-o, checks the sushi. "Whatever it is, I feel like my nose is gonna explode," said Musashi, spits the sushi out of his mouth. "Here, buddy! Have some water," said Archie, takes out a water bottle. As Musashi gobble it all up, Kyatten said, "a little wasabi brings out the flavor, but this much would only drown it." "Ehehheh! Too much for you, is it? For me, it's nowhere near enough! No wasabi, no sushi! No sushi, no wasabi," said Ausprey. "Identify yourself, you maniac," said Jinrai, as he aids Musashi. "No need to, old friend," said Pyonten. "Huh?" "Listen uuuuup! I'll tell you who I am…," said Ausprey. "No need to. My sushi sprite and I know who you are…. You're the general who we're after… General Ausprey," said Celia, preparing her plate arrows.

"I'm the man himself… The golden-years golden boy, General Ausprey! Ehh heh heh… Nommm… Mmm…hot cha! A heap of wasabi is my favorite way to eat sushi! In fact, here on my turf, the wasabi part isn't optional." "What," said Ara-o, in shock. "That's madness," said Jinrai. "That's a disgrace to all taste of sushi," said Kyatten. "As sushi sprite, nobody puts wasabi on my kind," said Pyonten. "Wasabi is too strong a taste for children," said Jinrai. "Which explains why the kids we saw, we're so afraid of sushi." "They're learning young the correct way to experience sushi. I'm going them a favor," said Ausprey. "Nobody forces the young and gets away with it," said Kyatten. "Hrrrrhhh… Don't force your tastes on others," said Jinrai. "Yeah! When we're around, we'll put a stop to it," said Ara-o. "Girls! Deal with these water-tongued weaklings… who can't handle their wasabi," said Ausprey. "Yes, siiiiiir," said his female soldiers.

After the group defeated one of them, Ausprey said, "well… That was fun while it lasted, but I'd better be getting home." "Golden boy! Aha! Found you, honeymuffin," said Ausprey's captain. "You big silly! Why'd you run off during our playtime," said Ausprey's Imperial Soldier. "Have mercy, girls! I just wanted a few yuks with these fresh-faced youngsters. But I've had my fun, so you can go ahead and have yours. Have at it, girls," said Ausprey, leaves with them. "We'll take good care of them," said the Imperial Soldiers. "What did we get ourselves into," said Musashi. "You and Archie, take a rest, brother," said Musasha. "Yeah! We'll deal with these old hags," said Celia. "With pleasure, Musasha," said Ara-o. "I was going to take a nap, but let's rock," said Pyonten.

A few minutes later, Musashi said, "sis and Celia! That was amazing back there." "Aw, thanks! But your battles were better," said Celia, trying to flirt. "Hold on, Musashi," said Kojiro. "Oh, no! Not him again," said Musasha. "You know him," said Celia. "That's Kojiro, a pain in mine and my sister's neck," said Musashi. "He's a bully at their village," said Archie. "Since when were you in this squad, Kojiro," said Musasha. "I'm glad you ask, my mermaid. Since General Ausprey let me in, that's when! I'm gonna make a name for myself here." "Is that right," said Musashi, annoyed. "Hey, that reminds me. Is it true what they say about how you can't stand wasabi?" "Are you saying you can?" "Hah! What do you think? OF COURSE, I CAN'T." "Kojiro… Why are you here?" "Easy. Look at all the power they give you in this unit! And also, to give this to your pretty sister." Kojiro shows a pearl necklace and hands it to Musasha. But she tossed on the ground and crushed it with her foot while saying, "I rather received gifts from other guys than you." "I think he has a crush on you," said Celia. "YOU THINK?!" "Come on, Musasha. I'll make our lives; together great for each other," said Kojiro. "NEVER! I would fight you instead."

After the battle, Kojiro said, "why can't I catch a break?! I blame the weather! It's too… it's too… IT'S JUST TOO SUNNY AND PERFECT! Shut uuuuuppp!" When Kojiro leaves, Musashi said, " "Shut up"? He never even lets me get a word. That guy, I swear…" "I'm glad your sister doesn't like him back. What a baby," said Celia. "I know right," said Archie.

When the Heroic Twins' group came across the local kids again, Musasha said, "here kids! Try this sushi. It has no wasabi in it." "It smells good… it tastes good, too! You mean not all sushi is yucky," said the kids. "Hrrrh. To each his own, but even if that man loves wasabi, he's taking it too far," said Jinrai. "You said it! We're gonna go find that Ausprey and give him a piece of our minds," said Musashi. "Yeah! The smell of wasabi is unbearable," said Archie. "Let's keep going until we find him and beat him," said Celia.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Tame the Sea

When the group came across Rio, he said, "what's shakin', my bacon?" "Aren't you the guy we saw before," said Musasha. "What an educated guess, babe! So tell me—we havin' soosh for din-dins again tonight?" "It's sushi, not "soosh". Use its proper name," said Jinrai, tries to take Rio, but is held back Ara-o, Kyatten, and Pyonten. "Uh… Check THIS idea out instead-you, and Y.T play a gameroo! This'll only take a Minnie!" "Don't dodge the issue! LISTEN!" "After we battle him, someone is going to die," said Celia. "Celia," said Musashi. "Sorry, but I hate the guy!"

After the battle, Rio said, "zing-a-rama! You deserve a prezzo for that!" Rio tosses Musashi, Musasha, Archie and Celia; each a Searing Torch. "So…who are you, anyway? You're not with the Empire, right," said Musashi. "Cause if you are, you'll die," said Celia. "Come one! This loonatic can't be in the Empire," said Ara-o. "Even the Empire holds sushi sacred enough not to stoop to calling it "soosh"," said Kyatten. "The wise sushi sprite had spoken. This nimrod can't be what we're up against," said Pyonten. "You wanna be on a first-name basis, huh? Then go ahead and call me Rio," said Rio. "Seriously? That's your name?! How pathetic. Especially for me," said Jinrai. "And I don't limit myself to the Empire! I got my fingers in a lot of sushi pies!" "Sushi…pies? Eww," said Musashi. "That's disgusting," said Musasha. "Hey! I'll add that to my restaurant," said Archie. "Archie," said the Heroic Twins, annoyed from what they heard. "Sorry…"

"You've probably seen me in pictures. Like the one I took way back with a big-timer," said Rio. "A big-timer? With you? That's rich," said Jinrai. "Hey, I'm not all talk! Watch me back it up! I don't like to drop names, but… Here's a photo of me with the legendary soosh striker Jubay!" When the group sees the picture, Musasha said, "O my sushi! That's- Tha- He's- That guy! Dear brother! Are you seeing this?!" "I am, dear sister! That's our DAD," said Musashi. "What," said Archie and Celia, in shock. "Is this true, Twins," said Jinrai. "I heard about him," said Pyonten. "Me too," said Ara-o. "OH! I knew that face looked familiar," said Kyatten. "You're the li'l Twin Jubays then, huh? Jubay Juniors? Far out," said Rio. "What are you saying," said Celia. "Do you actually know this man," said Archie. "Jubay? Sure! I know him like the small of my back! No! All wrong! CUT! To Giroppon, and step on it! Catch and release ya later," said Rio, leaving group. "Hey! You can't leave NOW! Come back," said Musasha. "Where is he? Do you know our Mom too," said Musashi. "It's no point! He got away," said Celia.

"My friends and I heard of this Jubay, but we had no inkling that the Twins were related to him," said Jinrai. "Yeah… us either. So our dad was a legendary sushi striker, huh," said Musashi. "That explains why we're so good at our striker job," said Musasha. "Jinrai…you said you heard of him! What do you know? What was he like?" "Indeed. We don't remember him much. We were really little…and he never said why he left…" "Well… I'll tell you what my friends and I recall," said Jinrai. "Jubay was the Republic's ace striker in the Sushi Struggles. "Legendary" is an apt term," said Ara-o. "He loved sushi with a fierce passion. He was known as a man who'd give his life for sushi," said Kyatten. "His… His life," said Musashi, confused. "That's all we remember. After a certain point, we didn't hear much about him anymore," said Jinrai. "Then the war…he must've…," said Musasha, cries, and hugs her brother for comfort. "Twins! Contain yourself! If all we've heard of the man is true, I don't doubt he's alive somewhere in this world. Those who appreciate sushi find that sushi repays the favor." "Actually, while Celia and I were in the Empire, we heard rumors that he's still alive," said Pyonten. "It's true… we believe he is alive. That means you and your sister still have a chance, Musashi," said Celia. "O-ok," said Musashi, stops his crying with his sister.

When the group ran into Ausprey's soldiers, Musashi and Archie blushed a bit until Ausprey appeared out of nowhere. "What's this I hear about you feeding kids sushi without wasabi? It's not the same at all without wasabi. You're gonna stunt their growth," said Ausprey. "Funny, I was gonna say the same to-," said Musashi. "Foooound you! Now it's your turn to seek, Golden Boy," said the Captain. "Hoo boy! Here we go again! Looks like I'm about to have my hands full! Does someone wanna finish up here," said Ausprey, as he leaves. "We'll do it, hot stuff," said imperial soldiers. "I've really had it with this guy… Take a rest Archie and dear brother! We'll take them down. Right Celia," said Musasha. "Yeah! Time to arrow these hags," said Celia.

After battling them, Cpt. Eagel said from her defeat, "Oh well… You got the better of me. Well done, Sushi Striker Twins. Maybe you're the ones who can make General Ausprey see reason." "What you did she mean by that," said Archie. "When he was younger, General Ausprey loved sushi with all his heart. But he grew…eccentric and now cares more about seasoning than sushi. He gets crabby when people don't get it, making him push wasabi even harder." "Hrrh. Ironic that a man would love sushi so much that he became blind to its potential," said Jinrai. "You said it," said Ara-o. "Do something, Twins! Find a way to bring back the OLD old man," said Cpt. Eagel. "Alright. Getting rid of enemy forever is to make them your friend anyway," said Musasha. "I'll see what we can do," said Musashi. "Good luck, Twins," said Cpt. Eagel. "Just don't get near Musashi, lady," said Celia, defends Musashi. "Um…..ok?"

When the group found Ausprey, he said, "I'm surprised you packed enough of a punch without wasabi to make it here!" "Look, wasabi isn't all there is to sushi! Sushi is great even without it," said Musasha. Look at these kids who think they know everything! I'll show you a thing or two!" "So much for talking to the guy! Guess we have to fight," said Celia. "Stooooop," said Kojiro, goes in between the group and Ausprey. "Another tyke? I'm drowning in 'em here…," said Ausprey. "Save your breath, gramps. I'll beat this two-bit striker; Musashi for you. And I'll take his sister to be mine forever more as a girlfriend." "Never gonna happen," said Musasha annoyed and angry. "You will, huh? Didn't you already take your lumps once before," said Ausprey. "One more chance! You gotta give me one more chance! I'll clobber him! And I'll make Musasha one of us," said Kojiro. "Still… never gonna happen," said Musasha. "Ehehheh. Well, fine. But if you lose, don't come crawling back to me. You're out," said Ausprey. "For real?! That's it, Musashi. You're all that stands between me and the good life & your sister's heart," said Kojiro.

After the battle, Kojiro said, "Argh! AAAARRRRRGGGHH! So you got a cheap win, Musashi! SO what?! I know your tricks now! Next time, your sister will be mine after I beat you! Waaaaah!" "AGAIN… Never going to happen," said Musasha. "How many times have you ran into this guy," said Celia. "Possibly seven to nine times today," said Archie. ""Cheap win"? If that's what makes him feel better," said Musashi. "Let's keep going to defeat the General of Area," said Musasha. "The sister is right! Move out!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: General Ausprey

Our heroes tracked down and found Ausprey. "Ehehheh… Looks like that tyke struck out. Good thing! Because now I get to teach you what real sushi tastes like: WASABI! Get ready for a Wasabi Blast," said Ausprey. "Even your sushi sprite skill is about wasabi," said Musashi. "Gross," said Celia. "It's a fearsome feat. You'll have to deal with an excess of wasabi in your lane," said Archie. "Archie is correct. Beware, Twins," said Jinrai. "Lemme see those eyes water," said Ausprey.

In the battle, Musasha starts to get strange rashes on her arm. "Dear brother, I think I'm allergic to wasabi," said Musasha. "I don't think she can handle it, Musashi. You need to take him down by yourself," said Jinrai. "Anything for my sweet sister," said Musashi. "How sweet! A brother caring for his sibling," said Ausprey. "And I'm caring enough to beat you for her," said Musashi, delivers the final blow. When Ausprey is defeated, Celia hugs Musashi; romantically and saying, "you did it! Well done, Musashi." "Don't think he did all the work," said Ara-o.

"No… NO! What happened?! How could wasabi fail me," said Ausprey. "Hey, um… Could I try a bite of your sushi again," said Musashi. "WHAT?! After all, we have been through with this guy," said Archie. "I'm trying to reason with the guy." "Hah! NOW the tyke wants wasabi! Yeah, yeah, rub it in," said Ausprey. "Come on, please? Just a little?" "What's your game here? I already know you can't stomach the stuff." After Musashi ate it, he said, "glurrrrk! I thought I was ready, but I REALLY REALLY wasn't! I just thought… Maybe since I knew what to expect, it would be OK… But don't worry! Someday I'll get the hang of it! When I'm older, I bet I'll love wasabi! I can't wait to grow up!" "Too bad I can't. I'm like so allergic to it," said Musasha. "Is this a trick? What's your angle," said Ausprey. "There is no one "true taste" of sushi," said Jinrai. "The Jinrai is right. There are as many ways to enjoy sushi as there are people who eat it," said Kyatten. "You must respect those ways as you would respect the people themselves," said Ara-o. "Hmmm… Maybe I came on a little strong. Just like wasabi, am I right? Here, Musashi and Musasha. This is to show there's no hard feelings. I guess there's worse in life than being an old coot who loves wasabi. Thanks for setting me straight, Twins," said Ausprey, gives his key to the Twins. "You're welcome,' said the Heroic Twins. "Just like me. They changed me as well," said Celia. "Let's head back to the Shrine Grove," said Archie. "Yeah! To celebrate," said The Twins.

At the Imperial Palace, General Tiburon is getting info about Ausprey. "He did? Ausprey? You're certain," said Tiburon. "Tiburoooon…," said Emperor Octavius. "Ah… Your Imperial Highness." "I overheard… So Ausprey's surrendered." "It would seem so." "Mmm. What now?" "Don't worry about that. The time has come for me to show the Empire's true power." When Tiburon leaves, Emperor Octavius said, "all right… Mmm… I'm hungry…"

Back with the Heroic Twins' group, the Twins, Jinrai and Ara-o are with Masa. "Fantastically done! Thanks to your contributions, we pushed all the way to the trading city of Benteaux," said Masa. "Glad we could help," said Musasha. "From here, it's a short distance over the Great Bridge to the Imperial capital." "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," said Musashi. "Not yet. The time to move on the Empire is not quite right." "Why not?!" "Between us and the Great Bridge is the Imperial stronghold of Fort Fugu." "Fort…Fugu?" "It's the great bastion of the Empire. We're in for a harder fight than we've ever known," said Jinrai. "Making matters worse, our scouts say that the Dread General Tiburon is there," said Masa. "Tiburon?! Did I hear you correctly," said Ara-o, hides behind Musasha. "You guys need to fill my sister and me in! Who is this Tiburon guy," said Musashi. "Patience is a virtue, dear brother," said Musasha. "Hrrrh… He may be the most powerful known sushi striker. He leads the Imperial Army," said Jinrai. "That sounds…bad for us," said Musashi. "it is. The fortress would be hard enough to crack, but with him in command… Suffice to say, I'd like to take some time to strengthen our forces," said Masa. "Strengthen them how," said Ara-o. "There are other squads pushing to open sushi gates elsewhere that I can move here." "That could work, yes," said Jinrai. "But will the Empire give you the chance? If you wait too long here, they'll surround this whole place and wipe you out," said Musasha. "I hadn't considered that." "You raise a good point. Let us approach the problem on two fronts. I'll remain here, calling in various forces to ready our assault. In the meantime, Musashi and Musasha, your group and you will strike at Fort Fugu to draw their attention." "Aw, man! Not again," said Ara-o. "Decoy duty again…," said Jinrai. "We're not asking you to take the city. Light skirmishes only. You'll do fine," said Masa. "We'll do better than fine! By the time your troops arrive, there'll be nothing left to do," said Musashi. "(That's the plan. Powerful and gullible… They're the perfect tools. Best case scenario, thy manages to defeat Tiburon paving the way for our invasion!)

With Celia and Archie, they are watching the Twins, Jinrai and Ara-o talking to Masa; from afar. "How can they talk to him? A guy with one eye? He scares me," said Archie. "Although I'm on their side, I don't trust Masa. I think he's hiding something," said Celia. "I just hope it's not bad," said Pyonten. "Me too, my friend." "Masa is a very mysterious man… My sushi sprite instincts tell me that the Twins should watch out when they're around him," said Kyatten. "You scared of him too? I understand. Even Ara-o is scared of him. I'm surprised Jinrai isn't terrified," said Archie. "Hey, guys! We're back! And we're going to Fort Fugu," said Musashi, going to them with his sister, Jinrai and Ara-o. "Let's hit the road and be cautious," said Musasha. "Twins, we need to talk about Masa. Something doesn't feel right, whenever we see him," said Celia. "I know! The guy can be creepy, but he is our ally," said Musashi. "It's not that! I have a bad feeling that we should watch out for him or he has a dark secret." "Now that you mention it, he kinda looks like the guy who would keep deep dark secrets." "Maybe secrets to your parents," said Archie. "Hmm…. He should have some. He could have known them," said Musasha. "Should we just stay here until it's time to go to…," said Musashi. "Oh yeah! Let's get going!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Iron Fortress

With the Heroic Twins, Celia said, "those soldiers were easier to beat. I'm getting stronger by the second." "Ha! They're even scared of me," said Archie. "What's slappenin, kiddos," said Rio, coming to them. "It's you," said Musashi. "The guy with the picture of our dad," said Musasha. "In the flesh, tykiepoo! Got any more soosh on you? I am GLAMISHED," said Rio. "I have no sushi for those who degrade it by calling it…ugh… "soosh."," said Jinrai, while being held back by Musashi. "Ah… Hey! You're not doing anything important, right? Let's kill some time! I have got JUST the game for you," said Rio. "Sounds like a plan," said Celia, annoyed and cracks her knuckles. "Indeed," said Pyonten, cracking his.

After the battle, Archie said, "you had enough! Cause I have. But if not, I can continue." "Zing-a-rama! You deserve a prezzo for that," said Rio, tosses The Heroic Twins, Celia and Archie each a weird round rock. "Hey, can we go back to mine and my brother's dad? You knew him, right," said Musasha. "Ol' Jubay? The Jubester? Did I ever! We were best friends-who says we weren't," said Rio. "Then you know what happened to him, right? You gotta tell us," said Musashi. "Well… Let's not get carried away. I don't have him on speed dial or anything." "Of course not." "But don't fall to pieces just yet! I do know who WOULD know! Take another goose at the photo. I'm talking about this guy! Right here!" "Huh. We completely missed that there was a third person in the picture," said Celia. "Probably because his finger's in the way," said Ara-o. "Whoopsie doozy," said Rio. "Hey! It's Masa! I knew that guy hiding something about your dad, Twins," said Archie. "Right, right, that's his name! Him and Jubay fought for the Republic together!...Hoo boy. I sure have a heck of a known associates list." "Wow. Masa was in the Republic Army, too," said Musashi, confused. "It was pretty obvious, twin brother," said Musasha. "Yikes! Uh-oh! CUT! To Giroppon, and step on it! Catch and release ya later," said Rio, when he leaves. "What's our next step? Shall we return to Benteaux," said Jinrai. "Yeah. We don't think we can focus on battling until we get some answers. Right, sis," said Musashi. "Agree. Let's get back to Masa," said Musasha.

The Twins went back to Masa while Celia and Archie watch from afar. "I didn't expect you back so soon, Twins. Is something on your minds," said Masa. "Hey, Masa… Do you know a guy named Jubay," said Musashi. "Hm! I haven't heard that name in some time. But yes, we served together in the Struggles. We were very close." "Then did you known he's our dad," said Musasha. "Haha… Of course. I knew it as soon as I saw your jackets. I had planned to tell you someday, and it seems that "someday" has come. Where would you like to start?" "What the Twins want most is to see their father. Do you know where Jubay is now," said Jinrai. "C'mon, spill it," said Musashi. "I can't tell you. I would, but…he passed several years ago. "No…" "The Sushi Struggles claimed him. Another thing we can thank the Empire for. We lost Jubay in our fight to bring sushi to the people." "He's really…dead…," said Musasha, with tears falling down on her cheeks.

When Masa left, Musasha goes to her knees and sobs. Musashi gets on his knees, hugs his sister for comfort and Celia and Archie went to the Twins. "Musashi! Musasha! Get a hold of yourself," said Ara-o. "Huh? Ara-o," said Musasha. "We're sorry, Twins," said Jinrai, comfort the Twins with Ara-o and the rest. "What hurts is…I always had this feeling he'd show up at our door one day. But it was never going to happen! He's…He's…," said Musashi. "Twins… You must eat," said Archie, gives them salmon sushi. "Joy, sorrow… Sushi is there through it all. That's the loss of a sushi striker. Besides…real adulthood is overcoming one's sorrow by confronting it," said Kyatten, as the Twins eat. "Adulthood doesn't seem…much fun," said Musashi. "Chin up, Musashi," said Celia, puts her hand under his chin to make him look at her. "My master is right. You and your sister have a dream to fulfill. You can't waste time moping," said Pyonten. "They're right, dear brother," said Musasha, gets up with them. "Ok. Thanks for the pep talk, everyone," said Musashi. "That's what friends are for. Be there for each other," said Archie. "Let's go defeat that fort!"

"Tiburon's men were so weak. They didn't stand a chance against us," said Archie. "I'm glad we have each other. We wouldn't have made it this far," said Celia. "Are there yet? To the fort," said Pyonten. "Have patience, my friend," said Kyatten. "Wait! I think I see it. It's just up ahead," said Ara-o. "Here we are. Fort Fugu, the Imperial stronghold," said Musasha, when the group reached it. "Hrrrrh… It's even bigger than I'd heard," said Jinrai. "Eh. Bigger doesn't mean better. We'll smash it up the rest of the Empire," said Musashi. "Musashi, dear brother. Our role here is only as a decoy. Don't deviate from the plan," said Musasha. "It's the Sushi Liberation Front! They sent the Sushi Striker Twins themselves here," said an Imperial Soldier. "Wait?! Why don't people notice Archie or me," said Celia. "Yeah! That's not fair," said Archie. "Unbelievable! Did they come all this way with assistance from a traitor and a weirdo," said another Imperial Soldier. "Hey! Nobody calls my best friend and Celia a weirdo or a traitor," said Musashi. "Bad time to pick a fight, men. We're in a REAL crabby mood," said Musasha. "Anyone who doesn't want a whooping by the Heroic Twins' group should stand down now!" "I thought you hated that name." "Nah, I'm getting used to it." "M…Mommy," said the Imperial Soldiers, in fear. "Stand your ground! This is how you act in the face of children? You disgrace yourselves," said General Tiburon, knocking the soldiers out. "Who's the guy in the mask," said Musashi. "It's him… the General," said Celia, in fear. "You trespass on Imperial land, whelp. I cannot let you through. Ready the Magnetic Shot," said Tiburon. When the group saw it, Archie said, "YIKES! A supersonic ray blaster!" "Whoa! What the heck," said Musasha. "Beware, children. I'd avoid being hit by that thing at all costs. You must destroy it before it's ready to fire," said Jinrai. "Alright, let's get to work," said Musashi.

After the battle, the Shot exploded. "Phew. We cut it kinda close there," said Musasha. "Destroying a weapon is one thing different than beating up sushi strikers," said Celia. "Hmm. You demolished our Magnetic Shot," said Tiburon. "That's right; you masked moron! I guess you must be Tiburon," said Musashi. "Heh. And if I am?" "Then we're taking you down! You and your whole Imperial Army!" "In that case…come to Fort Fugu. You'll find me waiting for you there." When Tiburon leaves, Musashi said, "why, you! Fine! We were going there anyway! We'll teach you to make monkeys outta us!" "And you will remember Celia and me! You'll see," said Archie. "What are we waiting for? Let's go after him," said Celia.

When the group catches up to General Tiburon, Musashi said, "haha! Caught you! Well? We're here just like you said!" "I had little doubt that Jinrai's Twin Masters and friends would reach me. You pass this test. You hold considerable power. Are you sure you won't share it with Empire," said Tiburon. "Why would we want to do that," said Musasha. "Heh. To help build a home for sushi, of course. That is our ultimate ideal." "Oh, real funny," said Archie. "Yeah! Some "ideal" for a bunch of idiots and jerks to control the world's sushi," said Celia. "Besides, the Empire took mine and my brother's dad. Help the Empire, never going to happen," said Musasha. "They took your father, did they," said General Tiburon. "That's correct! His name was Jubay… And you Imperials killed him!" "Did we now. Then know, twin son and daughter of Jubay. There are those who twist the truth to their own foul purpose, but it will always emerge." "Wait, what," said Musashi, confused. "Ready the Magnetic Shot!" When the Magnetic Shot appeared, Archie said, "not again!" "We can't let him get away. Let deal with this oversized metal," said Celia.

After the battle, the group runs to catch up to Tiburon. "We can't let him escape that easy," said Celia. "There he is! He's heading for that bridge," said Archie. "What a shame that Fort Fugu fell so easily… You are no ordinary strikers, Musashi and Musasha," said Tiburon. "Aha! There you are! Don't even think about running away this time," said Musashi. "It was unavoidable. The Emperor calls. But I can spare a moment for you. I have already seen your fatal flaw, after all." "What flaw?!" "We don't have any flaws! We're flawless! Fight us, and you'll see!" "We're not scared of you! My brother and I will beat you! Unless Celia and Archie want to help," said Musasha. "To me, Gourai," said Tiburon. "W-w-what," said Pyonten, in fear. "Did-did he just said," said Kyatten, in fear. "He did," said Ara-o, in shock. "Gourai," said Jinrai, in shock. When he appeared, Celia said in fear, "the rumors were true. I can't stand a chance against this!" "Sorry, Twins! But you're on your own! Kyatten and Pyonten don't stand a chance with this guy," said Archie. "Indeed. Gourai's power matched Jinrai's. Legend has it that whoever holds both Gourai and Jinrai can control all the world's sushi," said Tiburon. "That explains why you were after him," said Musasha. "I'm not afraid! I'll fight this thing even if I'm not strong enough," said Ara-o. "Sorry, Jinrai! Let's fight to the sushi," said Musashi.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: The Truth

After the battle, the Twins, Jinrai and Ara-o won. "Wow! They won," said Celia. "Hooray for the Twins," said Archie. "Haha! Didja see that," said Musashi. "I did indeed. I never thought I'd find myself in this position," said Tiburon. "Heh! You underestimated my brother and me," said Musasha. "But now… You've forced me to use the full extent of my powers." "Huh?" When Tiburon performed his power, The Heroic Twins Group couldn't move. "Ah! What's… What's happening? Musashi! Help me," said Celia. "Impossible! I can't control my arms! It looked like my body froze up," said Archie. "But how," said Kyatten, in shock. "That skill was only a myth," said Pyonten. "I didn't think anyone had such power," said Ara-o. "Ara-o! Jinrai! What did he do," said Musasha. "It's a skill that only those who love sushi deeply can use. A sushi striker's ultimate weapon!" "He eats sushi with such poetry… that it enthralls his enemy, locking them in place! They call it…Sushido," said Jinrai. "Sushido," said Musashi, confused. "You'll find that you can't even move a muscle," Tiburon continue. As the group watches him eat sushi, they happily watch yet they try to resist. "A sushi striker who can't eat poses no threat at all. Come on! Musashi and Musasha, I'll ask you once more. Will you join me…in my quest?" "No! No! You and your Empire keep all the sushi to yourself! It's wrong," said Musasha. "Really. What if I showed you… the face behind this mask," said Tiburon, taking off his mask. When the Twins saw his face, to their shock he is actually Jubay; the Heroic Twins' father. "What the heck?! The Twins' father is you?! Did not see that coming," said Celia. "Oh, fainting in disbelief. Uh…," said Archie, as fainted from the shock while his body is still frozen. "Dad! We thought you were dead," said Musashi. "Yes… Jubay is dead to the world. I live now only as Tiburon of the Imperial Army," said Jubay.

"How could you… How could you?! You fought on the side of the Republic," said Musasha. "You betrayed your allies," said Ara-o. "You betrayed the sushi sprites," said Pyonten. "You betrayed your children… your flesh and blood" said Kyatten. "I was once a sushi striker who agreed with the Republic's ideals. I fought the Empire in the Sushi Struggles. Our dream was to provide sushi for everyone, everywhere. However… I broke with the Republic when I saw their true colors. It was then that I defected to the Empire," Jubay. " "True colors"? What are you talking about," said Musashi. Listen to me, Musashi and Musasha. The Republic was taking the gift of sushi too much for granted. Somewhere along the way, they lost sight of what made sushi sacred. Things got so bad that they even failed to clean their plates. Mind you… that's the least of the SLF's crimes…" "Enough, Jubay. Or…should I be called you General Tiburon," said Masa, walking to him. "There you are."

"Our "true colors"? Stop trying to poison the children against us. Only the Sushi Liberation Front… is a force for good!" "So it was you who told the Twins I died." "Yes. The day you betrayed the cause, you were dead to me." "I'm not the traitor here! Your SLF's methods betray the sushi sprites!" "That's not…" "What does he mean, Masa," said Musashi. "I'm getting confused here," said Celia. "Ohhh…. This isn't a nightmare," said Archie, waking up. "Listen, Twins. Because of this man your mother…," said Jubay. "You lie! That decision was hers to make," Masa interrupts. "What is this? What happened to Mom," said Musasha. "For that… you should ask Masa. Goodbye… My twin children," said Jubay, leaving. "Aah… W-wait! Don't leave," said Musashi. When the group can move their bodies, Archie said, "oh, we can move." "Stop! We need answers," said Celia. "Children wait! I have bad news. I'm afraid the SLF spread itself too thin. We've taken too many losses," said Masa. "Seriously," said Archie, in shock. "We must withdraw and bolster our forces." "Aw man…the bridge…," said Musashi, noticed the bridge is going up. "Sushi Striker Twins… Let's go," said Jinrai. As the Twins watched their father leaves, Ara-o said, "Twins… we must leave." "O-ok," said Musasha, sadly as she hugs her brother.

At the Base Camp, the Twins' Group is with Masa. "Hey, Masa! Is what our dad-I mean Tiburon-said for real," said Musashi. "Yeah, did you really betray the sushi sprites?! And what happened to our mom," said Musasha. "I knew he was hiding something dark," Celia whispers to Pyonten. "Twins… You and your team are the SLF's best hope right now. Don't fall for the Empire's obvious lies," said Masa. "But you told them that their father was dead," said Ara-o. "Indeed. How are we supposed to believe you about anything when you lied about that," said Kyatten. "Just tell us the truth," said Archie. "Children… First, answer one thing for me. What is it that you are fighting for? Your own personal right to eat sushi? Or… something more," said Masa. "Of course, there's more to it! We right to bring sushi to all the children of the world," said Musashi. "I see. One more question, then. To achieve that noble goal… are you prepared to get to any lengths necessary?" "Uh, like what?" "Come this way. I'll show you the secret of the Sushi Liberation Front's strength." "There's…a secret," said Musasha. "I called it! I knew they have a secret," said Archie, as the group follows him.

When they got to the location, they were in shock to see huge piles of rice on the ground. "What…IS this," said Musashi. "It's rice," said Musasha. "Yes, but where'd it all come from," said Ara-o. "Actually, it's the sign of a sushi striker's strength. We must eat sushi quickly, piling the plates as fast as possible," said Masa. "That still doesn't answer the question what Ara-o asked," said Kyatten. When Masa demonstrates for the group, he said as demonstrates, "to do that; we omit every unnecessary bite." "No way! Is this a sick joke," said Musasha. "Not at all. We need only the tastiest parts. The rice is unnecessary." "But that's wasting good food! Oh, fainting… in disgust and disbelief," said Celia, faints into Musashi's arms. "Celia?! She's right! This is such a waste," said Musashi. "A waste, hmm? That isn't how I see it. You know… In my opinion, the most gratifying method of eating sushi…is to eat only what you like," said Masa.

"That's wrong. You should be ashamed! This is sushi heresy," said Jinrai. "Heresy? That strikes me as a bit much. How can it be called heresy… when it has won so many battles?" "That's no excuse," said the Twins. "Twins! Your father… the legendary sushi striker Jubay said the same thing once. He challenged me to a dual. How do you think that went for him? He was soundly defeated and fled the Republic in shame. Your mother went with him, leaving you behind as an orphan." "Wait… it was because of you that made Jubay joined the Empire," said Archie. "It was because of you that made the Twins stayed at their orphanage," said Kyatten. "They're right! Because of you, it made their mother disappeared," said Celia, when she gains conscious and stands up with help from Musashi. "It's your fault that Twins' parents separated themselves from the Twins," said Pyonten. "You made an innocent family separated?! That's even worse than what you're doing to sushi," said Jinrai. "And my and my brother's mom…," said Musasha. "She must have had a reason," said Musashi. "What could justify that? Twins… No one has cared for you more than us," said Masa. "Hey! We cared about them too! If ain't for the Twins, I wouldn't have become a sushi striker," said Archie. "If ain't for the Twins, I would have stayed with the Empire for eternity," said Celia. "Enough, Twins. Don't listen to him," said Jinrai. "Admit it, Twins. My victories are proof enough that I am right! The Liberation Front is your only option," said Masa. "Yeah, right! We'll win this our way," said Musashi. "Never leave a single grain of rice! You eat all the sushi or none of it," said Musasha. "Twins… We are at war. We cannot keep our plates clean and win. If you don't understand that, then stay off the front lines," said Masa. "Shut up," said Musashi. "Cast aside your ideas, and what are you fighting for," said Jinrai. "You believe you can win? Against my methods," said Masa. "We may be kids. But when it comes to sushi striking… our love for sushi is way deeper than yours," said Musasha. "And mine," said Celia, prepare to aim a plate arrow at Masa. "And mine," said Archie. "Are you suggesting to battle me," said Masa. "Once we beat you, you're never coming back," said the Twins.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: The New Sushi Liberation Front

After the battle, the Twins' group won, and Masa is defeated in pain and shame. "Impossible… Where did I miscalculate," said Masa, confused. "You showed us the SLF's secret to being strong. But your ingratitude, in truth, made you weak," said Jinrai. "Jinrai's right! That is why the SLF is facing losses on every front," said Ara-o. "We are…weak," said Masa, confused. "Yes. Your disrespect for sushi had weakened the bond between striker and sprite," said Kyatten. "Explain." "Haven't the wise one explained enough. We sushi sprites have feelings. To us, you are no better than those who eat properly but seek to control us," said Pyonten. "I grieve for the sprites forced to pledge with the Empire, but also those bound to you," said Celia. "No. My methods are the strongest. To eat efficiently is true virtue," said Masa. Then Masa runs away.

"H-hey! We weren't through with you," said Musashi, tries to catch him. "Leave him, dear brother. In fact, I'm guessing he'll never learn," said Musasha. "Indeed. His grave disrespect for sushi has been brought into the light," said Archie. "Yes, Musashi. No sushi sprite will pledge themselves to him ever again," said Celia. "That's it… Sis, we're all gonna take over the SLF," said Musashi. "Agree. In our Republic, we'll make sure no food goes to waste," said Musasha. "I'm in! And then…we'll take on the Empire…," said Celia. "I'm in too! They have to pay," said Archie. "Hrrrh. I admire your spirits," said Jinrai, before he started to glow. "Uh….why are you glowing?!" "The Twins' resolve…and absolute appreciation for sushi… it has restored me… Behold my more powerful, awakened form!" When he went to his awaken form, Musashi said, "WHAAAAAT! Is this how you're supposed to look, Jinrai?!" "Amazing," said Archie. "I never saw anything like this before," said Celia. "Even cuter," said Musasha. "No, this form is still imperfect," said Jinrai. "I don't care! You look cool! Alright! Come on, let's go beat down the Imperial Army," said Musashi. But when Jinrai went back to his old form, Celia said, "hey! Why did you change back?!" "Being small is a little more convenient for me. Plus, it's cute. Also, I can ride on Musashi's head," said Jinrai, gets on Musashi's head. "I agree with him. He looks better this way," said Musasha. "Watch the claws," said Musashi.

The Sushi Liberation Front was reborn with The Heroic Twins along with their leaders. The Twins combined two ideals: freedom of sushi, and appreciation for sushi. With the renewed trust of the sushi sprites, they planned for their upcoming battle.

"That drawbridge is a problem. We'll need keys from all three generals t lower it," said Jinrai. "No sweat! We already have two, so we just need one more," said Musashi. "The first one we got was from Kodiak. I still won't forgive him from taking my master away! I wonder where that General is anyway," said Ara-o. "And we got the other one from Ausprey. Who's the final general," said Archie. "We'll find the last one in the hands of General Purrsilla at the volcano," said Pyonten. "I heard of here. There's a rumor that she hates only one type of sushi. And she can pack a mean punch," said Celia. "So let's punch her back," said Musasha. "Um… not the guys. We can't hit girls," said Musashi. "Fair point. Let's head to the volcano."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Clash on the Volcano

The Heroic Twins' group made it to the Volcano. "So, this is the volcano. I'm surprised that they are allowed to build a village here," said Musasha. "I heard this place. Have the most relaxing hot springs. I wish could enjoy them," said Archie. "How can you?! It's so hot here," said Celia, fanning herself. "Well, you're wearing those winter clothes; which explains it." "They are not wintering clothes!" When the local kids of the place appeared out of nowhere, Musashi said, "aah! Don't scare me like that!" When they ran off, Musasha said, "brother, those must have been the local kids! Heeey! It's safe to come out!" When they came out, they said, "are you from the Republic?" "Good guess! We're sushi strikers Musashi, Musasha, Archie, and Celia," said Musashi. "My friends and I are here to make sure you can eat sushi whenever you want," said Celia. "Sushi for us?! Yaaaaay!" "That's right. Allow me to lay out the plates," said Jinrai, shows his sushi. "Huh? You said we could have sushi/ But this is sushi we can't have! It'd all red! That's a no-no!" When the kids ran off, Archie said, "huh? What happened there?" "I don't understand. The youths usually love Jinrai's sushi," said Kyatten. "They're probably picky eaters," said Ara-o. "That can be true, but something tells a general is behind this," said Pyonten. "My sushi sprite isn't lying. We have to figure this out," said Celia.

When the group ran into Rio, Archie said, "oh come on! I don't know who's worse! This dumb man or that stupid Kojiro?" "Kojiro," said Musashi. "He's the worst," said Musasha. "Salutation station," said Rio. "I'm with Archie on this. I don't know who's worse too," said Celia. "Hrrrrh. Is there anywhere in the land we can go where we won't meet him," said Jinrai. "It has to be another dimension," said Pyonten. "I got a craving for soosh, if you got the hookup. Know what I'm sayin'? Ah… Say no more. Whaddaya say to a game instead? Yeah, that's the ticket! A nice, friendly game between pals," said Rio. "After we beat him, I kill him," said Celia. "No, you're not," said Musasha.

After the battle, Rio said, "zing-a-rama! You deserve a prezzo for that!" He tossed 5 Party Charms; each to Musashi, Musasha, Celia and Archie. "Hey… You knew my brother's and my dad, right," said Musashi. "Knew him? He was my best dude!" "So you had to have known our mom too, right," said Musashi. "You mean Jubay's main squeeze? Boy, were they lovey-dovey! I've known vice grips which didn't keep it that close!" "That's not what I was asking. Where is she now? If you know, please give me a straight answer for once!" "Cards on the table… I didn't actually know your mom that well." "Awww. It was a worth a try." "No! All wrong! CUT! To Giroppon, and step on it! Catch and release ya later!" When he leaves, Celia said, "can I kill him now?" "No," said Musasha. "I can make it look like it was an accident!" "How?" "Musasha," said Musashi. "Fine…no."

When the Twins' group ran into Purrsilla, she said, "what a rare pleasure… We don't see many from the Sushi Liberation Front out here." "A pleasure, huh? Are you somebody in the SLF's mom," said Musashi. "Um… Musashi… I don't think she's…," said Archie. "So vewwy unfortunate for you that you've come all this way for nothing," said Purrsilla. "Wait a sec… Are you somebody in the EMPIRE'S mom," said Musasha. "Hmph!" "…Their aunt, maybe," said Musashi. "And like him, why," Celia whispers. "Silence, you feckless boy! Know your place when addressing me! I won't answer to anything but "Pwincess"," said Purrsilla. "Uh… We're not calling you "Pwincess"! Cause' it's just wrong." "It's simply isn't dignified," said Jinrai. "Listen, babies! My name is…" "We don't need your intro…you're General Purrsilla," said Celia.

"I am the Empire's finest general, Purrsilla the puissant! My men tell me that you've been feeding people the forbidden sushi… Well now, we can't have that," said Purrsilla. "Why forbid it," said Jinrai. "Yeah! Salmon and tuna are very tasty," said Ara-o. "Try some and see," said Kyatten. "Stop right there! I'd never let that nasty stuff touch my tongue," said Purrsilla. "So it's you… you're the one forbidding children from eating good sushi," said Kyatten. "Of course! I'm in control here… and I say "no way" to the yucky stuff! So what if one or two disgusting types of sushi are banned?" "How dare you! Salmon is good to eat, good for your health, and-," said Jinrai. "If it's so wonderful, then let's see you prove it. Show us its supposed power, won't you? Come one, boys. Clean up this rabble for me." "Your wish is our command," said her soldiers. "Girls! Archie and I will take care of these show-offs! Rest easy," said Musashi, prepare to battle.

After the battle, Purrsilla said, "well now! You look like children with a bit of fight in you. Just remember this—you'll never beat me by shoveling forbidden sushi into your craw!" "A thousand pardons, but the hour of your next appointment draws near," said her Captain. "Oh! What a pity I can't stay longer. But I mustn't be late for my spa time. All right, my wuvwies! You're in charge here while I'm away!" When she leaves, her men said, "as you command, pwincess!" "Wow. They actually call her that…," said Musasha. "Let's beat the crud out of these butlers," said Archie.

A few minutes past, the Heroic Twins' Group ran into Kojiro. "Hold it right there," said Kojiro. "Oh no! Not you again," said Musasha. "Kojiro?! Did you get transferred to this squad or something," said Musashi. "Yep. I'm a loyal minion of Pwincess Purrsilla now. I've got a rosy future ahead of me. And that future is about Musasha and me on top of a wedding cake when we're older," said Kojiro. "If you say so… to success, not about my sis." "Gross! I like to shove cake into your throat until you cough to your death," said Musasha. "Woah! That's terrifying," said Archie. "Especially with cake. She won't do that, would she," said Celia. "To Kojiro? Yes," said Musashi. "Ok… Now, I'm scared of your sister," said Archie. "You sue goofed up, Musashi. "Eating the forbidden sushi in front of our Pwincess! And forcing my princess Musasha into eating it." "I'm not your princess! If I were one, I would behead you," said Musasha. "You mean salmon? I thought you loved salmon sushi," said Musashi. "Yeah… Yeah, I do. I still get to sneak some in when no one is looking… But that's just between us," said Kojiro. "Ha… Oh, Kojiro. You don't fool us!" "It doesn't matter. What DOES matter is that I finally have better power than yours! And your sister is coming with me when I win." "Not in a million years," said Musasha.

After the battle, Kojiro said, "not again! NOT AGAAAAAIN! You only won today because I LET you win. Next time, Musashi. I won't be so nice! And your sister will be mine! Waaaaah!" When Kojiro ran away, Musasha said, "I'LL NEVER BE YOURS!" "I'm just curious, but what does he see in you," said Ara-o. "Not sure." "Well, sis. Animals and sushi sprites like you. Maybe it's popularity," said Musashi. "No, it's pretty obvious. It's her personality," said Jinrai. "Are we forgetting that we have to take Purrsilla down," said Celia. "Let's find her and take her down," said Archie. When the group found the local kids, The Heroic Twins gives them Jinrai's sushi, and Musashi said, "come on. Just give it one taste." "You'll like it -we promise," said Musasha. When the kids eat it, they said, "woooow! It IS good! Real smooth and sweet! I didn't know sushi tasted like this!" "Success," said Archie. "No one should be deprived of the wonders of sushi just because one person dislikes it," said Kyatten. "The wise sushi sprite is always right. Things gonna change around here," said Pyonten. "You heard my sprite. Let's sushi roll," said Celia.

When the group ran into Rio, he said, "how're tricks?" "You again? You really get around, huh," said Musasha. "Hey, babe, you got any of that good, good soosh on you?" "It is not called "soosh"! How many times must I say this," said Jinrai. "Oh, uh… Who's up for a game? Because I'M up for a game!" "Oh, brother," said Musashi. "Here we go again," said Archie. "This time… I'll kill him with sushi," said Celia.

After the battle, Rio said, "zing-a-rama! You deserve a prezzo for that!" He tossed an EXP Charm L; each to Musashi, Musasha, Celia, and Archie. "Hey, maybe you would know. Have you ever heard of "Sushido"," said Musashi. "There's no way this dumb-bell would know," said Celia. "Heck, I wrote the book on it! It's that supersecret special skill, right," said Rio. "WHAT?! You got to be kidding me?!" "This has to be a joke," said Archie. "Whoa, so you DO know! It turns out you're good for something after all," said Musashi. "I've never seen it firsthand, or known anyone who could do it, but other than that…," said Rio. "Huh. So my and my sister's dad must've learned it after joining up with the Empire." "Hey, but here's a hot tip! There's an even MORE secret technique that can counter it!" "What? Are you serious?!" "It's a nifty trick. Y'see… No! All wrong! CUT!" "Not again!" "To Giroppon, and step on it! Catch and release ya later!"

When he leaves, Celia said, "told you! Baloney!" "Yeah! Nothing but lies," said Archie. "Hrrrrh. A secret counter technique? It sounds far-fetched, but perhaps…," said Jinrai. As the Heroic Twins' group ran into Purrsilla and her man, Celia said, "you again! You're going to pay for not letting anyone eat red sushi!" "You still haven't gone home yet? Tsk, tsk. Ahaha! Run along before you get hurt, salmon-lovers," said Purrsilla. "We'll eat all the salmon I want," said Musashi. "NOT ON MY TURF, BRAT!" "Nobody calls Musashi a brat," said Celia. "Yeah! Those who called him that, they'd have to meet my little and dangerous friend; Mr. Mace," said Musasha. "*ahem*… We mustn't keep the patissier waiting, Pwincess," said Her captain. "Is it time for my daily cupcake already? But I was having fun here… Fiiiiine! Mop up here, won't you, boys," said Purrsilla, leaves. "At once, Pwincess," said Her soldiers. "I'm never going to get used to grown men saying that… It's just plain wrong," said Archie.

After a few minutes passed, the Group defeated Capt. Leone. "Elegantly done, Masters Sushi Striker Twins. I had despaired at anyone saving Purrsilla, but you may yet have hope," said Capt. Leone. "I don't get it," said Musashi. "Me either. Why are you being so nice to us all of a sudden," said Musasha. "There was a time when Purrsilla adored the red-fleshed sushi, such as salmon and tuna. And at that time, she had a lover who shared her tastes. One day, alas… Her lover left her," said Capt. Leone. "Woah… some man he was…," said Celia. "Wounded, Purrsilla found herself loathing the sight of her once-beloved salmon and tuna. And while she cannot remove it from the world, she can forbid it in her domain." "So that's how salmon and tuna came to be forbidden sushi… All over a bad break up," said Jinrai. "Girls and women these days… too emotional," said Archie. "Hey," said Celia and Musasha, angrily. "No offense." "How is that not offensive," said Musashi. "Masters, you must make Purrsilla see reason! Mend her broken heart," said Capt. Leone. "All right. We're on it," said Musashi. "Sure thing. Celia and I will talk to her," said Musasha. "Indeed… girl to girl" said Celia. "(This all feels strangle familiar…)," said Jinrai, in his mind.

When the Heroic Twins' Group found Purrsilla, she said, "I'm surprised you made it all the way here on your diet of nasty, forbidden sushi." "I see nothing wrong with salmon or tuna. Everyone who tries it finds it delicious," said Jinrai. "Yeah, what's the harm? Didn't you used to love that stuff not too long ago," said Musasha. "I would NEVER! You're too young to pawssibly understand my pain, babies! Time to learn your place," said Purrsilla. "NOT YET IT ISN'T," said Kojiro. "Is this the new recruit? What's he doing here?" "Nobody gets to clobber Musashi but me! I'll handle this!" "Don't be absurd, child. I've read your file. You haven't won a single bout against him!" "I know! I know! I'll do better! I promise!" "Tsk, tsk. Stop bawling and take your shot. But if you lose, you'll have to twansfer, understood?" "Twansfer?! I mean, transfer?! MUSASHI! Why do you have to ruin everything for me?!" "Not again…," said Musashi, annoyed.

After the fight, The Twins won, and Kojiro said, "I lost! AGAIN! This SUUUCKS! That's another one you owe me, Musashi! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Waaaaah!" "…I just don't get him," said Musashi, after Kojiro ran away. "I hope he's gone for good! I can't stand him," said Musasha. "We still got to catch Purrsilla," said Celia. "Time to knock some sense into her," said Archie.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: General Purrsilla

When the Heroic Twins' group caught up with Purrsilla, she said, "your little friend seems to have had a few screws loose. Well, not my concern. Now for the real bout… You and me! It won't go well for you I fear." When light shines, Musashi says, "gah! My eyes!" "The light! It burns," said Musasha. "I was afraid of that! It's Luxury Flash," said Celia. "I heard of this. Its gleam cancels any damage from salmon and tuna plates," said Archie. "Beware Twins! Be careful," said Jinrai.

During the battle, Purrsilla uses her Luxury Flash to blind the Heroic Twins. "Good thing, I brought these," said Musasha, takes shads. "You brought those on the adventure," said Ara-o. "I'm the prepared twin." "Give one of those, sis," said Musashi. When the Twins puts on the shades, Purrsilla said, "hey, that's cheating! How did you manage to sneak them into the battle?!" "My sister has her ways. Jinrai, strike!" "Activate," said Jinrai, does the power. When the Twins finished Purrsilla, Archie said, "smart thinking, Twins!" "Well done," said Celia. "Use the glasses of dark against the light? Such cleverness," said Kyatten. "Powerful as their father," said Pyonten. Then Purrsilla said, "tsk. I've cleverly lost a step if I'm letting wittle babies defeat me." "Maybe you were wrong about other things, too. Give your old favorite sushi another try," said Musashi. "Never! The forbidden sushi is dead to me! DEAD! I won't even hear its name spoken!" "I put my soul into preparing this dish. If you don't like it, then I'll admit defeat," said Jinrai. "Just try it, Purrsilla! What could it hurt," said Musasha, gives her a plate of Jinrai's sushi. "Ugh. You don't know what you're asking. It hurts a LOT. But fine…one taste…It's…scwumptious… But how?!" "Even when a lover betrays you… sushi never will," said Celia. "She's right. The heart is fragile, but sushi remains steadfast. It will always be there for you," said Archie. "This flavor...it brings back so many memories… it was only the end that was painful, really. We had so many good times before that. I would have buried them all along with the forbidden sushi," said Purrsilla. "Those memories will all return with time. Keep eating," said Jinrai. "Yes… Yes, I'll do that. Thank you, Twins. You deserve to have this!" Purrsilla gives Musashi her key, and he said, "alright! Let's head back to the hideaway."

At the hideout, Jinrai said, "that's the last of the keys. Nothing now stands between us and the capital." "Yeah, but…," said Musashi. "Is there a problem, Musashi," said Ara-o. "He trying to say we still have no way to deal with our dad's Sushido," said Musasha. "It's true. From what I heard, it does seem to be a closely guarded secret," said Celia. "Even I don't know where to begin," said Kyatten. "If my sister and I can't counter that, then the fight is over before it starts," said Musashi. "Yo, guys! BIG news! It's Franklin! I got the deets on where Franklin's at," said Archie. "You do?! That's great! My master will be saved," said Ara-o. "Way I heard it, Franklin's cooped up in the snowy areas up north Imperial way. They got this whole "Retraining Facility" for Imperial soldiers there!" "That sounds awful! I'm glad I didn't stay with the Empire," said Celia. "No joke! And I hear it's not just soldiers who get their brains washed there, feel me?" "Let's head there and save him," said Musasha.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Mountain Reunion!

The Heroic Twins' Group made it to the Frozen Tundra. "Woah! This is so cold," said Archie, shares warmth with Kyatten. "It's a good thing I'm wearing 'winter clothes'. Unlike you," said Celia. "Let's focus everyone, no matter if it's freezing… we'll find and save Franklin," said Musasha. "Grrr! You're those Sushi Striker Twins everyone's up in arms about! What are you doing HERE," said an Imperial Soldier. "No time to explain! We've got business to take care of! Team, get ready for battle," said Musashi.

As the Team found the entrance, and Imperial Soldier said, "heh. It's been a while, Musashi and Musasha." "Hey, it's you! Uhhh… Who were you again," said Musashi. "You don't remember me? The very first guy you and your sister beat up?" "We dunno… We have trouble telling all of you apart," said Musasha. "The point is, I got stationed out in the middle of nowhere because of you. Vengeance is mine!" "When we're done with you, you better get out of our way. So, we can get to my master," said Ara-o.

When that battle is over, Musasha said, "so that was our very first opponent? Huh. I hope he's OK." "You've certainly advanced as a sushi striker since then," said Jinrai. "Awww, thanks! You've changed a lot since then, too. Your lectures are somewhere even cornier," said Musashi. "Group hug," said Musasha, hugs everyone in her team. "Good! I need all of the warmth I could get," said Archie. "At least we're all getting to know each other better," said Celia, rubbing her cheek; romantically and happily on Musashi's as they both blush. "Can we please stop hugging?! Franklin needs us," said Jinrai, trying to escape the hug. "He's right. Let's go," said Musasha, stops hugging.

After batting Kodiak's men, the Group crossed the bridge to the facility. And they ran into an Imperial Soldier said, "hmhmhm… So our paths cross again. It must be fate." "Good grief… Remind us who you are," said Musashi. "Forgotten so soon? We last met at the Shrine Grove Base." "Oh, right! You were the old commander!" "Hey! Don't say "old" in orange text like it's important! Anyway… The battles here have a special secret. And only I know what it is. My victory is assured!" "If you want the Twins, you got to get through me," said Jinrai. "Me too," said Ara-o. "Us three," said Celia and Pyonten. "Us four," said Archie and Kyatten. After the battle, Musashi said, "we sure fought a lot of people, huh?" "Oh ho ho! Indeed, the brother of the Twins. Every trail you've faced has made you who you are now," said Kyatten. "Let's find Franklin and get out of here," said Pyonten. "Yeah! Let's find him. My wasabi rashes from my allergies are kicking in," said Musasha. "That means we must be close to Franklin," said Archie.

As the Group sneaks around, Musasha tries to stop herself from scratching on her allergy rashes, and Ara-o puts crème on her outbreaks. "Ugh. Something smells… Ugh," said Celia. "I can't help it," said Archie. "Not you… Listen…" They heard crying and whining in rooms from the victims of the facility and saying, "no more wasabiiii! *blech* It's like needles in my brain… *hwoarf* I can't feel my lips… *buuurp*" "Gyaaah," said Musashi, in shock of what the team and he are seeing. "My word," said Jinrai. "*wheeze* I can't anymore… *cough* *cough*," said the victims. "Yeeeeesh! This… This is torture," said Archie. "Hrrm. All this wasabi and no sushi… This is a disgrace," said Pyonten. "Is this what happened to Franklin? There's no time to lose! We got to find my master," said Ara-o. As the Group continues their search for Franklin, Musasha found Kojiro in a cell and said, "come on, let's keep going!" "What did you find in that cell, sis," said Musashi. "Nothing." "Hm?" When Musashi looked into the cell, Kojiro said, "Musasha? My beautiful guardian angel has come to save me… You're late, Musashi. It's about time." "Kojiro! What are you doing here?!" "What do you think? I'm biding my time here in this cell until I can kick your sorry butt." "Yeah, right! Tell the truth so that we can leave you," said Musasha. "Woah, hold on! He looked awful and tortured enough," said Archie. "*sob* *sob* I joined the Imperial Army… but I was so hopeless that they locked me up here. My spirit and my taste buds are broken… You gotta save me, Twins," said Kojiro. "No way. You deserved to be locked up," said Musasha. "Musasha! Give the guy a break will ya," said Celia. "We know you don't want to save him because he has a crush on you," said Archie. "Wait?! He bullies my brother! That's a good reason to leave him," said Musasha. "Sis, I know! Guess we don't have much of a choice," said Musashi.

"Ah, Musashi. Over there," said Jinrai, points to the lever. "Ah, right. Hey! It worked," said Musashi, pulls the lever. "….Fine…. But you guys owe me big time. Kojiro! Come on! Up and at 'em," said Musasha, helps Kojiro. "Ohhh… Musasha…," said Kojiro. "Huh? What is it?" "You're mine now." Kojiro held onto Musasha in his right arm and said, "all right, let's settle this! You and me, Musashi." "I told you, we shouldn't have helped him." "You really ARE hopeless if you're picking a fight now," said Musashi. "Hopeless, am I? That's not what the top brass will call me when I beat you and have your sister as my girl!" "Here we go again…"

After the battle, Musasha elbowed hit Kojiro in the stomach; thus setting her free. "Argh! I can't ever win! Why can't you give my love a chance; Musasha," said Kojiro. "forget about that! Where is Franklin," said Musasha. "Oh, that guy? He's got a special room in the training tower up ahead." "Can you show us the way," said Musashi. "As if! Why should I?!" "Kojiro… Has it occurred to you that perhaps the Empire isn't where you belong," said Jinrai. "Go back to your home and live peacefully. Unless you haven't had your fill of wasabi," said Ara-o. "*sniffle* This isn't how any of this was supposed to go… Waaaaah! Fine! I'll show you there on my way out. But only because it's on the way," said Kojiro.

"Great! And in return, we'll let you and Musasha go on a date; together," said Archie. "Really," said Kojiro, smiling while blushing. "WHAT?! Kojiro must have hit your head," said Musasha. "Just share some noodles and sushi with the guy. It's not like you're going to marry him," said Celia. "No! I'm not looking for marriage, Musasha. Well, unless you are," said Kojiro, takes out a ring. "Come, Musasha. Sharing food with a guy won't kill you," said Pyonten. "We'll make sure there will be no touching involved," said Kyatten. "And I'll be there to protect you," said Musashi. "Me too," said Jinrai. "Me three," said Ara-o. "I'll like this deal already," said Kojiro, puts his arm around Musasha's shoulder. "Touch me like that again, and you'll get a robotic arm," said Musasha, angrily. "She's a play hard to get." "Oh, brother," said Musashi, annoyed.

When the Group and Kojiro found Franklin, Kojiro said, "as promised. So, when is our date, Musasha? "In a hundred years," said Musasha. "Give him a break, girl," said Celia. "Franklin! Buddy! Are you ok," said Ara-o. "Hrrrh… We can't help him here. Carry him outside," said Jinrai. "Kojiro, could you help and Musashi here,' said Archie. "Why, me," said Kojiro. "Because it's your fault Franklin is here, to begin with, you jerk," said Musashi. "Fine…" When the guys help Franklin, Kodiak said, "hahahah! Gotcha!" "Wh- Grossiak?! You're here too," said Musasha. "It's Kodiak, little missy. In the beefy, bulging flesh. And it's all yours and your brother's fault! It should've been me leading this army! Only I'm buff rough and tough enough! But no! You had to ruin my dreams like a torn ligament!" "Such griping is unseemly of a man who believes himself worthy to lead," said Jinrai. "Quiet, you! I've been training hard out here in the cold, and I'm stronger than ever! I'll prove it, too! Buff Buffet!" "You're the wort! You don't even taste any of the sushi you choke down," said Musashi. "Those who fail to appreciate sushi properly can never be victorious in the end," said Ara-o.

After the battle, Musashi said, "heheh! Well? Had enough yet?" "No way… I've got more gas in the tank… Y-you'll see!" "Musashi, look out," said Jinrai. "I'LL GET YOU, TWINS!" "BACK OFF! The fight's over Kodiak. You might as well sit down and enjoy some sushi with us. Doesn't that sound good," said Musashi. "Wait… You said my name, right? Enjoy it? Y-you mean…" "Hah! Well, bless my soul," said Franklin, "Franklin?! You're up," said Ara-o, happily hugs his master. "It's been a long time, young twins. You've certainly changed. You even made new friends and allies. Kodiak, can't we let bygones be bygones? As she said, the fight's over." "Uh… Are you for real?" "I know your story, Kodiak. You used to savor each sushi one by one, eating delicately and taking your time." "W-Where did you-" "But when people mocked you for it due to your stature, you began to shovel your food." "You're right. I prefer to take my time, but a general had to be seen as powerful." "Don't force yourself to be what you're not. It brings only pain to you and your sushi. And sushi shouldn't be painful. A sushi dinner is a joyous occasion!" "I admit… I haven't done right by sushi. My sincerest apologies! I'm relieved to finally drop the act and go back to eating tenderly, the way one ought. Thank you for showing me the light, Twins."

But when Franklin fell to the ground, Musasha said with worry, "Franklin!" "Master! Say something," said Ara-o. "So, this is him? The one who you've been looking for" said Celia. "We have to take him to the hospital," said Archie. "They said a sushi striker was causing lots of trouble… but I didn't think… it would be you, Musashi and Musasha." "Wow! You remember us," said Musashi. "Yes. I remember the face of everyone I've shared sushi with… By the way… Those jackets… You're Jubay's children, aren't you?" "Yes, they are. But…he's Tiburon now… and an Imperial general," said Celia. "I'm well aware. Fate can be so cruel…" "Listen! The joy of sushi… You're the one who taught us that! We wanted to repay you, so we…so we…," said Musashi. "I understand. You kept the dream alive in my place…" "Come to fight the Empire with our friends and us! We'll feed sushi to children… in every country, all around the world," said Musasha. "I'm with you… Or I wish I was. But I'm done for…" "Huh?" "My strength isn't what it once was… The intense sushi training I once went through is but a memory. My days as a sushi striker… are over." "No way," said Musashi. "Don't worry. My dream is in your hands now. Ara-o! Looked after them for me." When Franklin faints, The Twins gets in shock. "Yes… Twins… Franklin is right. And since you've decided to carry on his dream… I'll follow you instead," said Ara-o, goes on top of Musasha's head. "Does this mean I'm your new master," said Musasha. "Of course. As long as you keep Musashi from being annoying." "Hey," said Musashi. "Come! Eat the sushi I pledge to you and your brother! Let the pledge join us!"

When the Twins picked up the sushi, they said together, "For the gift of sushi… for the friends, we made over good meals… we give thanks." Then the Twins performed Sushido. "Wow! They did it," said Celia. "Awesome," said Archie. "Ah! That's it," said Pyonten. "Indeed. The Twins intense gratitude for all that sushi has given them…," said Kyatten. "They're right, Twins! It's rumbling from beyond your stomachs to your very souls," said Ara-o. "That's it! Twins! You've done it! You've reached the highest rung! The legendary skill Sushido is yours," said Jinrai. When Jinrai beings to glow, Musashi said, "Jinrai!" "You and your sister showed the utmost gratitude. That was all I needed. This is my true glory." When Jinrai goes to his final form, Musasha said, "it-it sure is!" "Come, everyone! Let us grant sushi to the world!" "Yeah! And go fight my dad," said Musashi.

The Heroic Twins' returned to the bridge and use the three general keys. And the bridge went down. At the Imperial Palace, General Tiburon(Jubay) said, "they've lower the drawbridge, I see. I assume I can expect Musashi and Musasha shortly. Let them come. The Dread General Tiburon will neither run nor hide. Though I admit, …it's strange to feel my heart race. Or is it? Perhaps this is how every father feels eventually." Back with the Group, Musashi said, "is everyone ready?" "I am," said Musasha. "Us too," said Jinrai and Ara-o. "Us three," said Archie and Kyatten. "Us four," said Celia and Pyonten. "Then let's go," said Musasha.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Father and Children

The Heroic Twins' Group entered the Central Empire. "We finally made it to the Central Empire. General Tiburon has got to be here," said Celia. Then they ran into an Imperial Soldier, and he said, "how could this happen?! How could the Empire have lost so much ground?!" "Move it, or we'll trample you too," said Archie. "Isn't that bit too harsh and especially for you," said Musashi. "We've made it this far. We can't stop now," said Musasha.

After a few more battles, the gang ran into Rio again. "Oh no! not this guy," said Archie. "Oh… It's Rio," said Musashi. "What's the good word, nerd! How's the soosh today? Extra tasty? Lots of sauce," said Rio. "You seem to be everywhere, even in the heart of the Empire," said Jinrai. "He's right. Just who are you," said Ara-o. "Wow. Get right to the point, why don'tch? Hey, I just had a thought! Let's all play a game together! Let's game it up," said Rio. "Not again," said Celia, annoyed. "I want this person out of his existence," said Pyonten.

After the battle, Rio said, "check you and your brother out! I take my peepers off you for a second, and you're a new man! You're like a page from a fashion spread in Sushi Striker Monthly!" "Aww, that's nice of you," said Musasha. "Seeing you really takes me back to the old days the Soosh Strugs. Back then, you couldn't throw a rock without hitting a young, fresh striker! And trusting me-people WERE throwing rocks!" "Maybe the reason why people threw rocks at you because they don't like you and you're annoying," said Celia. "Ooooooooh! Burned," said Archie. "You were there," said Kyatten. "How can they let you in the Sushi Struggles," said Pyonten. "The people must have made a poor decision to let you join in," said Ara-o. "What exactly did you do in the Sushi Struggles," said Jinrai. "Who, me? Oh, you know. This and that. The usual. No! All wrong! CUT! To Giroppon, and step on it! Catch and release ya later," said Rio, leaving the group. "I wish won't see him again," said Celia. " "The usual"? That doesn't explain anything at all," said Musashi.

After a few battles with some Imperial Soldier, the Heroic Twins' Group ran into another soldier, and he said, "this SLF business has gone far enough! Good thing for us it's impossible to break through my cannon's defenses." "Impossible? Says who," said Musashi. "Says the number on the wall! You'll have to throw a stack at least that tall to damage it! And good luck with that! Where the rest of the Empire failed…SCIENCE PREVAILS!" "Yeah right," said Musasha. "We got brains on our side too! Let's see if your 'science' can take ours down," said Archie.

After the battle and other battles with the Imperial Soldiers, Celia said, "took care of that? Yes, we did!" "Yeah! We came, we saw and kicked their butts," said Archie. When the group ran into General Tiburon, he said, "you're here." "Dad…," said the Twins, calmly. "You're brave to stand before me after putting an end to the Sushi Stranglehold Scheme. I'm almost proud." "Dad, we finally get why you did it… Why you went the way you did," said Musasha. "But that doesn't mean we like it! Why?! Why did you leave my sister and I alone," said Musashi. "A fair question. As a parent, I have failed. But there was never really a choice. Everything I have done, I did for sushi. Of course, that decision had consequences. For me, but especially for you. But I feared the alternative would be worse. I didn't want you to be a casualty of my life," said Tiburon. "What a bunch of hot air! Do you know what you sound like?! Breaking up your family over sushi is WEIRD!" "Hmm. You have indeed come far if you think you have lessons about sushi to teaching me. Nevertheless, I don't regret my actions. If you disagree, then back your convictions with strength! Ready the Magnetic Shot!" "That old piece of scrap! We'll break it to bits," said Archie. "Jubay… you can get a second chance on being a parent. Masa is gone. Your children are now leading the SLF," said Celia. "You know he's getting away, right," said Pyonten. "We know, my friend. We know," said Kyatten. "We can't let him escape," said Jinrai. "Yeah! Without a fight," said Ara-o. "Perhaps without a conversion?" "Yeah, that'll work too."

After the battle, The Heroic Twins comes face to face to their father; Jubay aka General Tiburon. Celia and Archie are standing behind the Twins; to watching them fight their dad. "Hi, Dad," said the Twins; calmly. "My Musashi and Musasha. You will finally know… your father's love for sushi. En garde," said Tiburon, perform his Sushido. "Look out! Here it comes," said Jinrai. Then the Twins performed their Sushido. "What- my Sushido didn't work! Ngh! Interesting… A Sushido parry… You found a way to nullify my attack… by employing your own Sushido strike; together! Excellent… Your passions for sushi… is as intense as your father's," said Tiburon. "we might not have as much practice...at eating sushi as you, Dad...it's true," said Musashi. "But we've spent every minute of my time with sushi loving it. We're sushi strikers to the core! And we won't let you win," said Musasha. "My boy and girl. Come and prove yourself. Let's eat," said Tiburon. "Go, Twins! Go," said Celia. "You got this," said Archie.

After the battle, the Twins won victorious, and the Twins' and their group watched Jubay take off his mask and his cape. He then said, "a magnificent meal. I'm proud you for surpassing your father, my children. In doing so, you reminded me of much that I had forgotten." "Heheh… If you say so," said Musashi, jokingly. "What he's trying to say that to us, it was just sharing sushi with our dad," said Musasha. "Even during a heated battle, you saw the wonder in eating sushi with your father," said Ara-o. "You even let no sorrow or anger cloud that joy," said Pyonten. "Jubay. I hope you paid close attention to Musashi. For that is what it means to eat sushi," said Jinrai. "Too true… in pursuing an ideal, I lost sight of what matter. Sushi makes people smile. It brings us together. For blood to fight blood over sushi… Something had gone grievously wrong," said Jubay. "That's right," said the Twins. "yes. You have hit the heart," said Kyatten. "Does this mean we're cool," said Archie. "Does this mean Jubay is on our side now," said Celia. "Musashi and Musasha… I've caused you such pain. I never wanted you to be involved in this," said Jubay. "It's OK! If this is what it took for us to find each other, we don't mind," said Musashi. "Let no one call me Dread General Tiburon now. I'm ready to be your dad." Then the Twins in tears of happiness: run to their dad, jumps on him and together; they shared a family hug. "You got it, Dad," said Musasha, while crying with tears of joy. Jinrai, Ara-o, Celia, Archie, Kyatten, and Pyonten watched them with smiles on their faces.

Tiburon rejoined the SLF under his old name of Jubay. His departure caused turmoil in the Empire, and the tide began toward the SLF. Meanwhile, the SLF moved their main force for a final confrontation at the palace. But before the final battle began, Musashi and Musasha still had lingering questions…

At the hideout, The Heroic Twins Group and Jubay are there. "Dad? Can you tell us about Mom? What happened to her? Where is she? Is she…," said Musashi. "Your mother was a priestess at the Shrine Grove and a scholar of sushi sprites. We were drawn to each other by our love of sushi. Marriage seemed a natural step," said Jubay. "Aw! What a love story," said Celia, happily. "No interruptions, Celia," said Archie. "Sorry, Jubay. Please continue." "Ok," Jubay continued. "Then I went to war for the SLF and their dream of sushi for all the world's people… I threw myself in the Sushi Struggles. But as you know now, the SLF was rotten at its core. Masa and his inner circle had no love for sushi itself, only the pursuit of power. I opposed them, but I hadn't the strength at the time to challenge them directly. I was driven from the SLF. Even my close allies didn't know if I had survived." "Yeesh! O my," said the Twins. "I somehow found my way home, but it was too late. Your mother…she…" "No… Don't say it…" "In her despair, she threw herself into the Great Sushi Gate at the Shrine Grove." "Wait, what?!" "That sounds impossible," said Archie. "And scary," said Celia. "Ah, yes… The Great Sushi Gate which towers over all other sushi gates…," said Ara-o. "Jinrai, do you know what happens to people who go inside sushi gates," said Musashi. "Hrrrh… I'm not sure. Whatever happened would be as the Supreme Sprite willed it," said Jinrai. "I don't know either, and I'm the wisest sprite," said Kyatten. "Personally… I believe she'll return to us someday. If we can make a place in this world for sushi over strife, maybe then… But I think knowing that I was foolish to believe the Empire's plan could achieve that," said Jubay. "Oh… So really, you joined the Empire for your wife's sake? That's true love," said Celia. "Yes. But I think my children's way is better than mine. They may succeed where I failed. You have already defeated Masa and countered my Sushido. So who knows? In the coming battle…my twin children… as you achieve your dreams, remember your father's as well." "Will do," said the Twins.

At the Imperial Palace, Emperor Octavius is sitting on his throne. "Your Imperial Highness, we have received the photography of the Sushi Striker Twins: Musashi and Musasha. The male is Musashi, and the female is Musasha," said an Imperial Guard, holding a photo of Musashi and Musasha, hugging each other. When Emperor Octavius looked at the photo, he said, "o my! I must say… Jubay's daughter… she's beautiful… I'm always looking for an empress anyway." "But Your Imperial Highness, she's 12 years old." "And I'm 13. Is there a problem with that?" "No, of course not. I'm just saying that you and she are perhaps too young to get…. Well, you know…." "I know. But I must have her as my bride."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: The Imperial Palace

The Heroic Twins' Group and Jubay are standing in front of Imperial Palace. "This is the place. The Imperial Palace; where Emperor Octavius is inside. It's even more huge than I was told about it," said Celia. "The final boss is in there. We got to be extra careful, cautious and serious," said Archie. "Archie is right," said Kyatten. "I heard the Emperor is very mysterious being and some say he has the emptiest belly that nothing could fill. Except for sushi," said Pyonten. "Just follow me, everyone," said Jubay, open the door of the Palace. An evil laugh of Emperor Octavius came from the inside of the Palace. This sacred Musasha and caused her to hug her brother for comfort. "Don't worry. That's normal when people entered the Palace," said Jubay. "I hope there aren't any ghosts in there," said Musashi. "There are no such things as ghosts," said Ara-o. "Well… for now," said Jinrai, enters the place with everyone else. The Twins encounters the Palace's Imperial Guard, Celia said, "great sushi from the Sushi Grove! It's an Imperial Guard of the Imperial Palace!" "He looks like a wizard to me," said Archie. "The Imperial Guard… I must order you to let us through," said Jubay. "Are you sure he'll let us, Daddy," said Musasha. "Dread General Tiburon… it grieves me to see you side with the Republic," said the Imperial Guard. "I take no side but sushi's. That is as true now as it has ever been." "Such ingratitude! And after His Imperial Highness saw you as a father!" "You don't scare us. We're going to take you out," said Musashi.

While the Heroic Twins' Group and Jubay fought off a few of the guards, Musasha heard someone calling her. She follows the voice to a dark dead-end hall. "Sis, come! We need to find the Emperor," said Musashi, stretching. While Musasha said, "all right, bro-," a shadowy-like hand comes out of the hall, grabs Musasha and pulls her into the darkness of the hall. "AAAAAAHHHH! HELP," said Musasha, when being grabbed and pulled into the hall. "AAAH! MUSASHA! Did you see that" said Musashi, in shock. "A shadow grabbing your sister and dragged her into hallway?! Yes," said Ara-o, goes to the hallway to found Musasha and the being that token her are nowhere to be seen. "My daughter! She must have been taken to the Emperor himself," said Jubay. "We got to go find that guy, now," said Musashi, pulls Celia to get her to follow him. "Woah! Musashi! You were never like this," said Celia. "I have never been separated from her from my entire life. I'm nothing without her calmness, sweetness, and smartness. I can't do anything without her." "Never? Even when one of you needs to-," said Archie. "No. We do separate at that time," said Musashi. "Ok. Let's stay calm. We'll save Musasha," said Jinrai. "Well, then let's go!" "What am I looking at," said Pyonten, watching Musashi runs super-fast to find his sister. "A true brother who cares about his sibling with his heart," said Kyatten. "Let's get going! How knows what torture Musasha could be in," said Ara-o.

With Musasha, she finds herself in the throne room of the Imperial Palace. "Daddy… Musashi… Ara-o… Jinrai… Is anyone there? ...I'm scared," said Musasha. Then Emperor Octavius put his arms around her, and she with fear punched him in the face. The punch caused him to collide to the wall. "What the-?! Who are you," said Musasha, walks back toward the wall in fear. Then Emperor Octavius quickly goes to Musasha, puts his hands on the wall to prevent her from escaping him and said, "I was so lonely…. Until your beauty filled up my heart, my Empress." "What?! You're even worse than Kojiro! Who are you anyway," said Musasha. "I'm Emperor Octavius, and you will be my Empress Musasha." "Dude, you are one seriously crazed-up sushi. That is never going to happen." "You're right. I need your father's approval so that we can get married, my love." "WHAT?!" Then two Imperial guards tied Musasha as Emperor Octavius takes his hands off of the wall. After Musasha gets tied up, Octavius carries the tied-up Musasha to an empty throne next to his and makes her sit on it. "You're insane," said Musasha, tries to escape. "Yes… I'm insane for you," said Octavius, sitting in his throne.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: To Rescue Musasha

The Heroic Twins' Group(without Musasha) and Jubay continue to go through the place to find Musasha. But they ran into Rio, and he said, "wassuuuuup! Jubay! My man! Long time no see!" "Oh no! Why can we find a place never to meet this guy again," said Archie. "Yes. Years in fact," said Jubay. "Did you come all this way to play a game with little old us? You shouldn't have," said Rio. "No. Not this time! We don't have time for you," said Celia. "That's not why we're here! We're in kind of a hurry to save my sister and-," said Musashi. "It's all right, Musashi. Let's play his game," said Jubay. "WHAT?! WHY?!" "Because…he won't leave if you don't. It's just simpler this way." "You know me too well, ol' buddy ol' pal! Let's ALL play," said Rio. "Oh, help me," said Ara-o. "Me too," said Jinrai. "Me three," said Pyonten. "Me four," said Kyatten.

After the battle, Rio said, "zing-a-rama! You deserve a prezzo for that!" Rio tosses Musashi, Celia, and Archie each of them four Canned Power. "Hey, uh, Dad? Who IS this guy," said Musashi. "Yeah. We keep running into him wherever we go," said Celia. "He always seems to show up in the strangest places," said Jubay. "Oh really, Mr. Jubay," said Archie, interested. "Our paths have crossed… too many times to count." "Sounds familiar," said Ara-o. "As for his name… or his true identity…I have no idea!" "What," said Pyonten. "You're kidding us," said Musashi. "I'm honestly not! I've always wondered about him. Tell me, Musashi. Who is this man," said Jubay. "We told you! We don't know," said Jinrai. "we need to get to the final battle and save my daughter! You're wasting our time!" "Are you saying you don't want to know who I am," said Rio, confused. "We've asked you that a million times…," said Celia, tries to attack Rio, but is held back by Musashi, Jinrai, and Pyonten. "I'm just a normal guy who's always hungry for soosh, anytime, anywhere. Though my real identity…," "What is it," said Jubay. "Whoooops! Cut, cut! Sorry! I got places to be and parties to crash! Time for me to go now! Laterrrr! Taxi! Taxiiiii!" When Rio leaves in a taxi, Archie said, "well… he got away…again." "We've come so far, yet he remains a mystery," said Jinrai. "Eh. I wouldn't worry. I have this hunch…we'll see him again," said Musashi. "I hope not," said Jubay. "I agree with Mr. Jubay. Cause if I ever see him again, I will personally put him through a shredder," said Celia, angrily. "Calm down, Celia," said Pyonten. "We got to save Musasha and defeat Emperor Octavius," said Kyatten.

When the Heroic Twins' Group(without Musasha) and Jubay reached to the hallway to the throne room, they get surrounded by the Imperial Guards. "More of them?! There's no end to this," said Musashi. "Careful, everyone. These are the Imperial Guard's four most fearsome officers," said Jubay. "Jubay, you go ahead to the Emperor. See if you can convince him to surrender and give us Musasha back," said Ara-o. "Indeed. If anyone can sway him, it will be you," said Jinrai. "That sounds like a good idea," said Archie. "I'm sure the Emperor will understand," said Kyatten. "Good luck, Dad! I believe in you," said Musashi. "Why not? it can't hurt," said Jubay, goes ahead to the throne room. "Are you people insane," said Pyonten. "He's right. I've heard rumors about the Emperor. He's non-understandable. He is impossible to at peace with," said Celia. "Not now, Celia. Now that it's just us… Come at us, you jerks," said Musashi. "I tried to warn them. And I like him, why," said Celia, in her mind.

As the Heroic Twins' Group (without Musasha) fights off the Imperial Guards, Jubay goes to the throne room to find Emperor Octavius on his throne putting a tiara on Musasha's head as she still tied to the throne next to him. "Daddy! Get this creep away from me," said Musasha, happy to see her dad. "Your Imperial Highness…," Jubay continued which made Emperor Octavius stops and looks at him. "This is the end. Any resistance is useless. Please surrender peacefully. And untie my daughter. Together with sushi strikers Musashi and Musasha… we can build anew. Highness?" "I'm hungry for sushi… Your daughter is such a rare lovely being I've ever seen," said Emperor Octavius. "Your Highness! Please listen to what I'm saying! My son needs his sister back!" "Come back, Gourai. It looks like you couldn't control him." "Y-Your Highness! Stop this!" "Dad! What are you doing to my dad," said Musasha, tries to break free from her knots. "I'm hungryyyyy…," said Emperor Octavius, as he puts his arm around Musasha.

When the Heroic Twins' Group(without Musasha) made to the entrance of the throne room, Musashi said, "where is everyone?" "Jubay should have been here already… I hope that nothing-," said Jinrai, until everyone heard Jubay's scream. "What was that," said Archie. "It was screaming," said Celia. "That was Dad," said Musashi. When Archie and Celia open the door, everyone saw Jubay on the floor in pain. "Dad! Wake up," said Musashi, goes to his father's aid. "You monster! How can you do this to my Dad! Musashi! Guys," said Musasha, seeing her brother and her team have arrived. When the Group saw Musasha tied up and sitting on a throne next Emperor Octavius's, Celia said in shock, "it's him…." "I don't believe it! It's him," said Archie. "I know you. You're the Emperor! What did you do to my and my sister's dad," said Musashi. "Don't, Musashi. It's useless… He's past saving now," said Jubay. "Your dad… Your dad…" continued the Emperor, which confused the Group. ""What's yours is mine…." It's something my dad used to say. Your sushi is mine. He would say that… before eating all of my sushi." "Hey! Snap out of it! And get your arm off of my sister! We're talking here," said Musashi. "Hold on… I think he is trying to tell us something, brother," said Musasha, listen carefully on what Octavius is saying. "Even the salmon, my favorite… He took that too," said Octavius. "Did you hear them?! Hello?! What are you saying," said Archie. "Fine. Be that way," said Musashi, prepare to fight the Emperor. "Musashi! Wait," said Celia, to hold on for a second. "That was when I realized… I, too, could take from whoever I wanted," said Octavius. "Huh?! What the," said Musashi, noticing his sushi disappeared and went into Octavius's hand. "That what Mr. Jubay is trying to tell us… He is in the thrall…," said Celia. "She's right… the thrall of a bottomless desire… to eat all the sushi in the world. There's no reasoning with him. It's turned him…into something… inhuman," said Jubay. "Down the haaaaaatch," said Octavius.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: The Final Battle

As Musashi battles him, Pyonten said, "come on, everyone! We need to help them! While Musashi distracts him, Celia and I will aid Jubay. Archie, Kyatten and Ara-o, go free Musasha." "Yes, sir," said Archie. Ara-o, Archie and Kyatten quickly went to Musasha. She was about to say something, but Ara-o told her to be quite as he, Archie and Kyatten unties her. Back with Musashi and Jinrai, they fought Emperor Octavius while Celia and Pyonten heal Jubay and cheer them on. "Go, Musashi," said Celia. "You can do it," said Pyonten. Musashi defeats the Emperor and Musasha is free. "Big brother," said Musasha, runs to hug Musashi. Then the Twins hug each other with care. "Are you ok, sis? Did he hurt you," said Musashi. "I'm fine. But did he hurt you," said Musasha. "That was too easy," said Ara-o. "Now that he mentions it, he's right," said Jinrai.

"Was-Was that it," said Musashi. Then Emperor Octavius went to his knees and said, "ugh… Father… Why wouldn't you let me have any sushi? Father… I'm your son… Your flesh and blood!" Then he flashes back when he was young. He was about to get sushi until his father took it and said, "what's yours…is mine. What's yours…is mine. What's yours… is mine. What's yours… is mine." Then the flashback ends when the Emperor screams, and he glows from strange white light. "What's going on," said Archie, in shock. "What is happing," said Celia. "His traumatic memories of sushi…," said Ara-o. "Mixed with his twisted familial bonds…," said Jinrai. "It's tragic," said Pyonten. "I almost feel sorry for him," said Musasha. "Me too," said Musashi. When the glowing stopped, the Emperor turned into an insane monster and said, "everything there is… all of it… is mine. Now, down the haaaaatch."

"He's gone insane," said Kyatten. "Come on, sis! We got to snap him out of it," said Musashi. "Right behind you, brother," said Musasha. When the Heroic Twins entered into the battlefield, the Twins performed their Sushido while holding hands. "Your Sushido won't affect me…. Soon I'll have your sister as my empress," said Emperor Octavius. "Over my dead body," said Musashi. "That's sounds like plan." "Oops." "Oh no, you don't," said Musasha, shield her brother. "What a girl. I'm keeping you when I defeat you and your brother. Your father couldn't defeat me, how could you," said Emperor Octavius. "We are more than our parents. We are their fury," said Musashi. "We are their patience," said Musasha. "We are their conversation! We are their love! We are the Sushi Striker Twins," said the Heroic Twins, performs a clash of plates rain on Octavius. Emperor Octavius gets fully defeated.

"The Twins did it," said Archie. "Alright, Heroic Twins," said Celia. "That's my children," said Jubay. "Give it up," said Musashi, "No… My sushi… It's all gone," said Emperor Octavius. "Don't worry. The days of watching others eat your sushi… That is all in the past now," said Jinrai. "That's right! From now on… We can share," said Musasha, gives the Emperor Octavius a plate of sushi. "We can share…sushi?" When Octavius takes one, Musashi said, "yeah! You got it!" Octavius was about to eat it, but instead, he rejected it and threw it to the ground. "Hey! What was that," said Archie. "They want to share sushi with you. What's the big idea," said Celia. "What the heck?! Come on," said Musashi, in disbelief of what he saw. "You act so self-righteous! But inside, you're just like me," said Emperor Octavius. "You mean creepy and non-understandable? As if," said Musasha. "One day the hunger for sushi will take you all. The world will turn back to how it is now. Families will once again tear themselves apart… all over their hunger for sushi. Fate flows around and around…Fate flows around and around…" Then Emperor Octavius disappeared into the darkness.

"Wha-? Where'd he go," said Archie. "He is gone…to the world where sushi comes from," said Jinrai. "It was true about him. He never agrees to others' ideas," said Celia. "Celia and I were right… There was simply no getting through to His Highness," said Jubay. "On the bright side, we won. Kind of," said Musashi. "He's right. Let's go home and celebrate," said Musasha.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: The Delicious Ending

And so… Musashi, Musasha and their gang liberated every sushi gate in the land. And all the world's people knew the joys of sushi. With the Heroic Twins Group and Jubay, they're at the Sushi Shrine Grove. "Twins. Now that you are true sushi strikers, it's time we told you the story of sushi," said Jinrai. "Sushi was once made of an animal called fish, which swam in the seas," said Ara-o. "Humanity polluted those seas, however, and the fish died out. But the fish were reborn as sushi sprites, beings of wondrous power," said Pyonten. "They granted the gift of sushi only to those who showed the proper appreciation. We sushi sprites are sustained by your gratitude in eating. You must remember that always," said Kyatten. "Thanks for telling us. No matter how much sushi we eat, we won't forget where it came from," said Musashi.

"Mom… she didn't come home today either. But I'm sure that someday we'll meet again," said Musasha. "Your right, sis! Because as long as we remember to give thanks, sushi is forever," said Musashi. Though Musashi and Musasha dreamed of a family reunion, until that day came, a life of eating sushi with friends was enough. "Hey, Musasha. Remember that deal with Kojiro? He's waiting in my restaurant for you," said Archie. "WHAT?! Oh yeah. Right…. Oh, sushi sprites… save me," said Musasha, annoyed. "Oh, Musasha! It's time for our date," said Kojiro's voice inside the restaurant; happily. "Coming! I'm doomed."

Inside, Kojiro is at a table with a plate of sushi and noodles, Musasha on the other side of it, Ara-o shielding her from Kojiro and said while blushing, "this is the greatest day of my life." Musasha said with disgust, "I can not believe I'm doing this." "I really love our date, Musasha." "It's not a DATE." At another table, Jubay is keeping an eye on his daughter and Kojiro while sitting next to Pyonten and Jinrai. Archie and Kyatten are serving the customers. And Musashi and Celia are at a table with a plate of sushi and noodles. "So… you made a deal with that guy just so you can save a friend," said Jubay. "That's right. And Musasha never liked it," said Jinrai. "But you got to give Kojiro a break. He just a kid like everyone else… in his way," said Pyonten. "Ok. But he tries to flirt with my daughter, he's going down," said Jubay. "Don't worry, Dad! I got you covered," said Musashi, holding the mace.

"Hey, Musashi! Give the gift that you want to Celia," said Musasha. "What are you talking about, sis," said Musashi. "Are those flowers for me, Musashi," said Celia: happily, blushing and noticing flowers in Musashi's right hand. "Huh?! I don't remember holding these," said Musashi, confused. "Thanks, Archie," Musasha, whispered when he passed hers and Kojiro's table. "No problem," Archie whispers back. When Celia takes the flowers, she happily pins Musashi down and kisses his face. "Dad! Did Mom ever done this to you-mmm," said Musashi, until Celia kissed his lips and made him blushed. "Yeah, when we were yours and Celia's ages. Just go through it," said Jubay, laughs with Jinrai, Pyonten, Ara-o, and Kyatten. And that's what I call a happily ever after. THE END


End file.
